Opowieści z Ered Luin
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: - To nie będzie legenda, ani opowieść o bohaterach. Ale będzie mowa o bitwach, choć może nie takich, jakich byście się spodziewali, i będzie też mowa o wygnanym księciu i wygnanej księżniczce, i będą wszystkie te elementy, jakie porządna opowieść mieć powinna. – Po tych słowach sięgnęła do kieszeni i, koniuszkami palców muskając ukryty tam mithrilowy koralik, zaczęła opowieść.
1. Chapter 1

_Wprawdzie fanfik powinien bronić się sam, ale jakoś tak czuję się w obowiązku napisania choć słowa wstępu._

_Tak, to jest fanfic Thorin/OC, i tak, wiem. Ale myślę, że to niedokładnie to, czego się spodziewacie (choć to zależy, czego się spodziewacie). W każdym razie żadnego łażenia z kompanią ani odbijania Ereboru. Kanon właściwie książkowy, akcja dzieje się na długo przez _Hobbitem_ i głównie w Górach Błękitnych. I właściwie "dzieje się" to za dużo powiedziane._

_To taki mały eksperyment, mający na celu sprawdzić, ile z opka można zawrzeć w fanfiku i na ile porządnie da się napisać opko. I ma długą historię, która w skrócie wygląda tak, że jak w ramach odmóżdżania przeczytasz za dużo złych opek, to potem chcesz udowodnić sobie i światu, że da się to napisać porządnie._

_Jak wyszło porządnie, to może będą komcie, no, a jak nieporządnie, to może przynajmniej Przyczajona Logika mnie zanalizuje :) A w najgorszym wypadku przypomnę sobie, jak się po polsku pisało._

* * *

**. . .**

**Opowieści z Ered Luin**

**. . .**

**- 1 -**

**S**łońce znikało już za postrzępionymi szczytami Ered Luin, malując skały i śnieg złotem i czerwienią, rozpalając ogień na zboczach gór. Mimo dość późnej pory, miasteczko nadal tętniło życiem: handlarze, powoli pakowali swoje towary, rozmawiając z ożywieniem, wspólnie żartując i śmiejąc się, i planując wieczorne spotkanie w miejscowej gospodzie, jedynej w okolicy.

Czas nie stał tu w miejscu, pomyślała Acwyn. Pamiętała okres, gdy w miasteczku jeszcze nie było żadnej gospody, bo ledwie zasługiwało ono na miano miasteczka. Biorąc przykład z innych, zaczęła pakować swoje zioła do rozmaitych zawiniątek i słoików.

- Znacie jakieś opowieści? – Przy kramiku stała może trzynastoletnie dziewczynka, z ciekawością przyglądająca się pokaźnej kolekcji ziół. Po chwili przeniosła wzrok na ubranie starszej kobiety, widoczne spod podróżnej peleryny.

- Skąd ten pomysł? – Acwyn uśmiechnęła się, czując nagłą sympatię do dziewczyny, tak pełnej życia i ciekawości świata. To przypominało jej inną dziewczynkę, sprzed wielu, wielu lat. _Jakie zioła sprowadzają spokojny sen, mistrzu Radagaście? A jakie pomagają na przeziębienie? Którymi zwalczać gorączkę? A jakie…_

- Nie ubieracie się po naszemu – zauważyła dziewczyna rezolutnie, w zamyśleniu tarmosząc końcówkę jednego ze swoich warkoczy. – Ale zaplatacie włosy jak tutejsze kobiety. Czyli albo jesteście tu gościem i znacie opowieści o innych krainach, albo pochodzicie z Ered Luin, i…

- I? – zachęciła Acwyn, wrzucając do znoszonej torby ostatnie pęczki ziół.

- Nic. Tu nie ma nic ciekawego. Stare plotki o dawnych krasnoludzkich miastach, ale żadnych prawdziwych opowieści. To nieciekawe miejsce. – Dziewczynka wydęła usta i westchnęła, wyraźnie zniechęcona niedostatkiem przygód w swoim młodym życiu.

- Po sąsiedzku znajduje się siedziba krasnoludów. – Acwyn roześmiała się. – Nie nazwałabym tego miejsca nieciekawym.

- Och, oni tylko wydobywają węgiel, wykuwają narzędzia i broń, i czasem też robią biżuterię, jeśli akurat trafi im się odrobina srebra. Wątpię, czy w Salach Thorina jest cokolwiek interesującego. – Dziewczyna zauważyła zmianę na twarzy starszej kobiety i błędnie odczytała to jako niezrozumienie. – Tak się nazywa ich siedziba – wyjaśniła. – Sale Thorina. Od imienia ich władcy.

- Tak. - Acwyn powoli skinęła głową, a po jej ustach przemknął delikatny uśmiech. – Tak, wiem.

Sale Thorina. Thorintûmhu. Ach, jakże śmiali się z jej niekończących się prób wymówienia tej nazwy poprawnie.

- Och. Pochodzicie stąd?

- Mieszkałam tu przez chwilę, dawno temu. – Pokręciła głową.

- Znacie jakieś opowieści? – Oczy dziewczynki zalśniły nadzieją. – Jakiekolwiek? Choć jedną? Proszę?

Acwyn znów się roześmiała. Powstrzymała nagłą chęć, by zmierzwić dziewczynce włosy, bo ta na pewno uważała się już za młodą damę, nie za dziecko, i obraziłaby się za coś takiego.

- Chyba właśnie jedną sobie przypomniałam. Wiesz co? Odwiedź mnie wieczorem, przy ognisku zielarki, a dostaniesz swoją opowieść.

- Tilly! – rozległ się kobiecy głos. – Tilly! Gdzie ta dziewczyna znów się podziała… Ach, tu jesteś. – Smukła kobieta z siwymi pasmami we włosach podeszła bliżej i chwyciła dziewczynkę za rękę; potem spojrzała na Acwyn. – Przepraszam, przeszkadzała wam? Bezustannie zaczepia wszystkich przyjezdnych i wypytuje o opowieści z innych krain, chociaż w kółko powtarzam jej, że nie powinna tego robić…

Acwyn uniosła ręce, otwartymi dłońmi w stronę kobiety.

- Nic się nie stało. Być ciekawym świata to nic złego. – Popatrzyła na dziewczynkę surowo. – Ale nie jest mądrze zaczepiać każdego nieznajomego. Mam nadzieję, że to zapamiętasz. – Przeniosła wzrok na matkę dziewczynki, szukając w pamięci jej twarzy.

Ach, tak. Joy, córka Bell. Pomagała małej Joy przyjść na świat, a teraz to maleństwo było już zupełnie dorosłe i samo było matką.

- Obiecałam jej opowieść, później, przy ognisku zielarki, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko – powiedziała przyjaźnie.

- Och. – Joy wydawała się zdziwiona. – Cóż, dobrze. Przyjdziemy.

- W takim razie do zobaczenia wieczorem.

. . .

Miasteczko zmieniło się i urosło, odkąd była tu ostatni raz, i wszystko wskazywało na to, że pobliska siedziba krasnoludów także się zmieniła, ale ognisko zielarki pozostało takie jak dawniej. Nie było to konkretne miejsce, ani konkretna pora, raczej zwyczaj. Kiedyś, gdy w miasteczku nie było gospody, zielarka czasem zapraszała podróżnych na kolację, czasem też ofiarowywała im miejsce na nocleg, a rano przed dalszą drogą zapraszała na śniadanie. Za to wszystko podróżni płacili historiami, opowiadanymi i śpiewanymi przy ognisku. I tak właśnie się zaczęło. Obecnie w miasteczku rezydowała inna zielarka, przy drodze pobudowano gospodę, a jednak ludzie wciąż gromadzili się przy niedużym domu uzdrowicielki, by przy ognisku dzielić się radością i wzruszeniami.

Zielarka tego wieczoru była potrzebna przy narodzinach, więc zostawiła dom pod opieką mieszkańców miasteczka oraz Acwyn, także zielarki. Wcześniej miały okazję krótko porozmawiać, i miejscowa uzdrowicielka przedstawiła się jako Hazel, córka Holly – kolejnego z dzieci, którym Acwyn pomogła przyjść na świat. Hazel miała oczy dokładnie jak jej matka, ciemne włosy, splecione w warkocz, a uśmiech zdawał się nie znikać z jej twarzy. Wspomniała poprzednią uzdrowicielkę, Sage, od której nauczyła się sztuki uzdrawiania i tajemnic ziół, i Acwyn uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.

Acwyn pamiętała Sage jako dziewczynkę i jako młodą kobietę, zawsze przyjazną, ciekawą i pełną współczucia – nic dziwnego, że Sage sztukę leczenia zdawała się mieć we krwi. Zasmuciła się na wieść o jej przedwczesnej śmierci, ale nie mogła się nie roześmiać słysząc, że gdy choroba wreszcie dopadła Sage, ta przywitała ją jak kolejną przygodę.

Parę godzin później Acwyn siedziała przy ogniu, obok domu, który niegdyś był jej domem, czekając, aż wokół ogniska zbiorą się mieszkańcy, podróżni i – o dziwo – kilku krasnoludów. Z miasteczka przyszły głównie matki z dziećmi, jako że większość ojców w takie wieczory wybierała gospodę, gdzie można było usłyszeć wieści o szlakach handlowych, dowiedzieć się, których miejsc unikać, a które drogi są wystarczająco bezpieczne, by nimi podróżować.

Gwar rozmowy wokół ogniska cichł powoli, i wkrótce słychać było jedynie trzaskanie palącego się drewna, a jeśli ktoś potrafiłby słuchać na tyle uważnie, mógłby także usłyszeć jak dzieci wokół wstrzymują oddech – choć do tego trzeba byłoby być przynajmniej tak spostrzegawczym jak Radagast. Zdawało się, że ta cisza, zwiastująca nadchodzącą opowieść, przyciąga nawet szczyty Ered Luin, które w mroku wyglądały, jakby pochylały się niżej nad miasteczkiem.

- Możecie już zacząć? – zapytała Tilly, z oczami lśniącymi ekscytacją i odblaskami płomieni.

- Tak, skarbie.

- Jesteście tą zielarką z Mrocznej Puszczy, prawda? – spytał wąsaty mężczyzna, trzymający na rękach może pięcioletnią dziewczynkę.

- Tylko handlarką – odparła, i nie było to do końca kłamstwem, bo tu i teraz była właśnie handlarką. – Mam na imię Acwyn i tak, pochodzę z Mrocznej Puszczy.

- Czy to imię coś oznacza? – zaczęła dopytywać Tilly, zanim matka zdążyła ją skarcić.

- Większość kobiecych imion z tamtych okolic oznacza „radość" – wyjaśniła Acwyn.

- Wygląda na to, że kobiety są radością waszego ludu – wtrącił inny mężczyzna, i wszyscy wokół roześmieli się.

- Nie tylko ich, ale każdego ludu – odezwała się przysadzista młoda kobieta o okrągłej twarzy, i znów wokół rozległy się śmiechy.

- Cicho, cicho, dajcie jej mówić – powiedział wąsaty mężczyzna, stawiając córkę na ziemi, żeby mogła podejść bliżej do ognia.

- Mogę już zacząć opowieść? – zapytała Acwyn.

- Imię, najpierw imię! – zakrzyknęła Tilly, i chór rozbawionych głosów powtórzył za nią „Imię! Imię!".

- Niech będzie – zgodziła się Acwyn. – W Mrocznej Puszczy mieszkam w domu mojego ojca, a ponieważ dom ten został zbudowany w cieniu ogromnego starego dębu, zostałam nazwała Acwyn, co we Wspólnej Mowie oznacza „Radość Dębu" – wyjaśniła. I co było powodem jej nieustannych kpin z samej siebie, odkąd tylko jej dawni współbracia ochrzcili ją tym imieniem z powodu dębu, który rzeczywiście rósł niedaleko domu jej ojca, ale żadnej z tych rzeczy nie powiedziała głośno. – Czy teraz już mogę zacząć?

- Opowieść! Opowieść! – rozległo się wokół ognia.

- I właśnie opowieść dostaniecie. – Acwyn zamilkła na chwilę, nachylając się w stronę ognia, i usłyszała, jak niektóre dzieci z przejęciem biorą głośny oddech, i zobaczyła jak oczy zgromadzonych wokół błyszczą oczekiwaniem. – To nie będzie legenda, ani opowieść o bohaterach. Ale będzie mowa o bitwach, choć może nie tam, gdzie byście się tego spodziewali, i nie o takich, jakich byście się spodziewali, i będzie też mowa o wygnanym księciu i wygnanej księżniczce, i będą wszystkie te elementy, jakie porządna opowieść mieć powinna. Będzie nawet, choć przelotnie, mowa o smoku. – Po tych słowach sięgnęła do kieszeni i, koniuszkami palców muskając ukryty tam mithrilowy koralik, zaczęła opowieść.


	2. Chapter 2

**- 2 -**

**- D**awno, dawno temu, smok imieniem Smaug nadleciał z północy i zniszczył krasnoludzkie królestwo, Erebor, które być może niektórym z was jest znane jako Samotna Góra. Ludzkie miasto, Dal, także zostało wtedy obrócone w popiół, a część z tych, co przeżyli, osiedliła się na brzegach Długiego Jeziora, jak im się zdawało poza zasięgiem smoka, i ci zostali rybakami i kupcami.

Inni szukali schronienia w Mrocznej Puszczy, i tak rzemieślnicy zmienili się w drwali. Ale w ich myślach i sercach wciąż żywa była pamięć o Dali, więc opowieści o pięknie i świetności zniszczonego miasta przekazywali swoim dzieciom, a te z kolei swoim dzieciom, i choć z czasem wspomnienia wyblakły, nie zaginęły całkiem.

Nasza opowieść zaczyna się jakieś sześćdziesiąt lat po napaści Smauga na Dal i Erebor. Wtedy do Mrocznej Puszczy przybył samotny mężczyzna. Niektórzy mówili, że przyszedł z zachodu, inni, że z północy, niektórzy szeptali nawet, że był jednym z Dúnedainów. Ale to wszystko były jedynie domysły, bo on sam nigdy nie mówił, skąd przyszedł, ani co go tam przywiodło. Ale okazał się przyjazny i zaradny, był też zręcznym myśliwym, więc leśni ludzie przyjęli go jak swojego.

Jak to w opowieściach bywa, mężczyzna poznał kobietę, córkę potomków miasta Dal, i zakochali się w sobie i pobrali, a w odpowiednim czasie na świat przyszła ich córka. Kobieta nadała jej imię Kelda, co oznacza „Fontanna", bo pamiętała opowieści o świetności Dali, jakie dostała w spadku od rodziców i dziadków, i miała nadzieję, że to imię przyniesie jej córce szczęście i dostatek. Dziewczynka rosła, i okazało się, że los obrócił jej imię i marzenia jej matki w żart, bo nie miała pod dostatkiem ani wzrostu, który odziedziczyła po matce, ani urody. Zielone były jej oczy, przetykane brązem, jak trawa i jesienne liście, a włosy miała szarobrązowe jak kora leszczyny – prawdziwe dziecię lasu, jak nazywał ją ojciec. Zaś matka radowała się jej śmiechem, bo choć w niczym nie przypominał czarującego szmeru fontann, śmiechu dziewczynka miała pod dostatkiem. Ale nie tylko jego; obdarzona została także ciekawością świata i wszystkiego, co na nim żyje, i nieustannie pytała o wszystkie zioła i drzewa, i o zwierzęta, ten prawdziwy leśny ludek.

Żył podówczas w Mrocznej Puszczy szanowany uzdrowiciel, imieniem Radagast. Ciekawość świata, jaką przejawiała dziewczynka, i jej chęć nauki w końcu zyskały jego przychylność, i zgodził zostać jej nauczycielem. Pod okiem Radagasta dziewczynka uczyła się, jakie zioła sprowadzają spokojny sen, a jakie pomagają na przeziębienie i którymi zwalczać gorączkę, i uczyła się jak oczyszczać i bandażować rany, i jak je zszywać, i wszystkich tych rzeczy, jakie wiedzieć musi uzdrowiciel.

Mijały lata, aż Kelda nauczyła się już wszystkiego, czego mogła, i kiedy Radagast wyruszył w drogę, została uzdrowicielką, powoli zdobywając szacunek leśnych ludzi, choć nawet nie w części tak głęboki jak ten, którym darzyli jej mentora. Znali ją nawet ci potomkowie miasta Dal, którzy osiedlili się nad jeziorem, bo często wędrowała i tam, by leczyć chorych i pomagać dzieciom przychodzić na świat. I ludzie znad jeziora nazwali ją Run, „Wiedza Tajemna", bo znajomość ziół, będąca zwyczajną, nawet jeśli niezbyt powszechną wiedzą wśród leśnych ludzi, była dla ludzi znad jeziora zupełnie obca i trudna do pojęcia.

- Czy to ona jest księżniczką? – spytała Tilly niecierpliwie, ignorując karcące spojrzenie matki. – A co z księciem?

- Przecież miałaś już smoka, głupia! – zganił stojący obok dziewczyny wysoki chłopak, zapewne brat.

- Cierpliwości, cierpliwości – uspokajała Acwyn. – Przyjdzie czas i na księcia. Będzie nawet mowa o królu. I o księżniczce, jak obiecałam. Ale nie, Kelda nie była księżniczką, jedynie zielarką.

Osiemnaście lat życie Keldy upłynęło w pokoju i radości, i radością była dla swoich rodziców, i radość znajdowała w odkrywaniu tajemnic ziół. Ale w osiemnastym roku jej życia zdarzyło się, że dzik śmiertelnie zranił jej ojca, a jej matka odeszła niedługo potem, umierając z powodu złamanego serca, którego żadne zioła córki nie mogły wyleczyć.

Kelda wzięła więc swoje zioła i cały swój niewielki dobytek, i opuściła dom, i odeszła z Mrocznej Puszczy, i zostawiła za sobą nawet imię, nadane jej przez rodziców, i w ten sposób zostawiła za sobą wszystkie wspomnienia. Imię, którym nazywali ją ludzie jeziora, przyjęła za własne, i z grupą kupców wyruszyła w podróż i przekroczyła Góry Mgliste. Gdzieś po drugiej stronie gór natknęła się na Radagasta, który zabrał ją do Imladris, w naszym języku zwanego Rivenedell, bo uzdrowicielska moc domu mistrza Elronda koiła serca i dusze. Z biegiem czasu serce i dusza Run się zagoiły, i zwyciężyły w niej młodość i umiłowanie życia. Podziękowała więc lordowi Elrondowi i jego elfom za gościnę, i znów ruszyła w drogę. Ale nigdy już nie wróciła do Mrocznej Puszczy.

Wraz z inną grupą kupców, handlarzy bronią aż z dalekich Żelaznych Wzgórz, mijających Rivendell w drodze na zachód, dotarła aż do Bree, po drodze dowiadując się o bitwie, jaka rozegrała się prawie pół wieku wcześniej u wrót pradawnego krasnoludzkiego królestwa zwanego Morią, które plemię Durina dawno już opuściło. I usłyszała też o nowych kuźniach i kopalniach budowanych w Ered Luin, w Górach Błękitnych, i wiele jeszcze innych wieści i legend z różnych stron świata.

W Bree odnalazła przyjaciela jej ojca, starego kowala, a on powitał ją jak dawno nie widzianą córkę, i jak córkę przyjął pod swój dach i do swojego życia. I tak Run zamieszkała w Bree, lecząc tych, co potrzebowali leczenia. Ale ponieważ zdarzało się to rzadko, a jej pomocy potrzebowali głównie podróżni, zatrzymujący się w mieście, nauczyła się warzyć piwo i, nie dziwota, zyskała dużo większy rozgłos ze względu na tę właśnie sztukę.

Miesiące mijały spokojnie i radośnie, tak spokojnie i radośnie jak czas może mijać tylko na pograniczu Shire, a zrozumieją to jedynie ci, którzy tam byli. Run zaprzyjaźniła się z mieszkańcami, zarówno ludźmi, jak i niziołkami, którzy samych siebie nazywają mianem hobbitów, i dlatego my też tak będziemy ich nazywać. Stary kowal sam często w żartach nazywał ją hobbitem, a ona śmiała się i przytakiwała mówiąc, że nawet jeśli wzrostem przewyższa hobbitów, z pewnością są równi, jeśli idzie o apetyt. Pozostali nazywali ją po imieniu, a czasem Dziewczyną od Ziół, a jeszcze inni mówili o niej Zielona Panna, ze względu na jej znajomość ziół i na chustę, jaką nosiła przewiązaną wokół głowy. Pod koniec trzeciego roku pobytu w Bree, czyli wtedy, gdy zaczyna się nasza historia, Run była znana w okolicy jako Zielona Chusta, i zarówno ludzie jak i hobbici traktowali ją jak swoją.

- Teraz usłyszymy o księżniczce? – zapytała Tilly, nie mogąc doczekać się właściwej historii.

- Cierpliwości, skarbie. – Acwyn uśmiechnęła się. – Nie, jeszcze nie. Ale niedługo poznamy księcia.


	3. Chapter 3

**- 3 -**

**B**ył to jeden z tych złocistych, letnich dni w Eriadorze, ciepły, słodko pachnący, wypełniony śpiewem ptaków i ludzi. Grupa kupców przybyła tego dnia do miasta, ale nie było to niczym niezwykłym, więc wszyscy szybko wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Run wyszła z gospody „Pod Rozbrykanym Kucykiem", niezwykle zatłoczonej jak na tak wczesną porę, pewnie ze względu na przybyszów i wieści, jakie przynieśli, o odległych i bliższych krainach. Przyszło jej do głowy, że wieczorem mogliby razem ze starym kowalem, którego nauczyła się nazywać wujem, przyjść do gospody i wysłuchać jednej czy dwóch opowieści. Po tym, jak dostarczyła zioła dla Barlimana – początkowo uważała to zadanie za o wiele poniżej godności zielarki, ale później odkryła, że miejscowi nie potrzebowali zbyt wiele pomocy uzdrowiciela, a z czegoś musiała żyć, więc zajęła się zbieraniem i hodowaniem ziół – miała już resztę dnia dla siebie. Oczywiście, jeśli nie liczyć, że zawsze było coś do zrobienia koło domu, a jej ogródek wymagał już pielenia…

- Wybacz, dzieweczko, mogłabyś pomóc? – spytał męski głos.

Run zamrugała i rozejrzała się wokół, szukając właściciela głosu. Obok niej stał krasnolud, a nawet w Bree krasnoludy nie były aż tak powszechnym widokiem. Na ramiona zarzucony miał zniszczony, czerwony kaptur, a ubranie miał zakurzone i postrzępione, jak po długiej podróży. Był prawie o głowę niższy od niej i miał długą, choć nieco poczochraną, brązową brodę.

- Potrzebujecie ziół? Uzdrowiciela? – zapytała Run, przekonana, że ktoś w mieście podpowiedział, gdzie szukać takiej pomocy.

- Nie – odpowiedział krasnolud, i zawahał się, jakby chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale rozmyślił się. – Nie potrzebujecie tu usług kowala? – zapytał w końcu.

- W mieście jest kowal – odpowiedziała Run, przepraszająco, bo nieznajomy wydawał się uprzejmy i nie chciała go zawieść, a zresztą był piękny letni dzień, jakiego nikomu nie chciałaby zepsuć.

Krasnolud zamyślił się.

– Cóż, będziemy musieli szukać dalej. Dziękuję, dzieweczko – dodał z uprzejmym skinieniem głowy i odwrócił się.

Idąc kulał lekko, jakby wciąż dokuczała mu stara rana, albo jakby świeża rana na jego nodze nie do końca się zagoiła. Sądząc po stanie jego ubrań, chodziło o to drugie.

- Panie krasnoludzie! – zawołała za nim Run, postanawiając, że sprawdzi, co z jego nogą, nieważne, co powiedział o szukaniu uzdrowiciela. – Myślę, że kowal użyczy wam swojej kuźni, jeśli wasz ekwipunek wymaga naprawy – zaoferowała, wiedząc, że stary kowal nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

- Może i wymaga – odezwał się inny głos, głębszy i o wiele mniej przyjazny.

Z szerokiej alei, prowadzącej do bram miasta, wyszedł drugi krasnolud, wyższy niż jego kompan, odziany w ciemny błękit, ciemnowłosy i z ciemną brodą. Postawę miał wyniosłą, czoło chmurne, a oczy gorejące.

- Kim jesteś, by dobijać targu w imieniu kowala?

- Jego bratanicą. – Zamilkła na moment. – Nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko. A jego kuźnia pozwoli wam zarobić na jedzenie – dodała, wiedząc, że choć ludzie w okolicy nie potrzebowali broni, może poza Strażnikami Północy, to krasnoludzkie topory pozostawały ostre dłużej niż te zrobione przez ludzi, i mogły ścinać drzewa równie łatwo, co głowy wrogów. – Umiejętności krasnoludzkich kowali wychwalane są nawet w tutejszych opowieściach.

- Nie potrzebujemy twojej litości, dziewczyno – odparł wyższy z krasnoludów.

- Ale widzę, że przydałoby wam się nieco uprzejmości – odpowiedziała.

Niższy z krasnoludów parsknął śmiechem. Wyższy wziął głęboki oddech, ale zanim przemówił, odezwał się jego kompan.

- Ja to załatwię, Thorinie – powiedział, a „Thorin" skrzywił się i wzruszył ramionami.

- Jak chcesz. Rozbijemy obóz u bram miasta – oznajmił, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł.

- Nie przejmuj się nim, dzieweczko – powiedział niższy krasnolud, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. – Balin, syn Fundina, do usług – to mówiąc, ukłonił jej się. – I chętnie przyjęlibyśmy twoją pomoc, ale nie mamy czym zapłacić.

- Run, córka… - urwała, nie chcąc wymawiać imienia matki, a zamiast tego pomyślała o dalekiej, pięknej krainie, z której pochodziła. – Córka Długiego Jeziora. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Jestem pewna, że znajdzie się jakaś praca, o ile rąbanie drew czy noszenie wody nie jest poniżej waszej godności – powiedziała.

- Uczciwa praca nie ujmuje godności.

- Zaryzykuję stwierdzenie, że wasz kompan by się z tym nie zgodził.

- Thorin… - zaczął Balin, ale zamilkł i tylko machnął ręką. – Długo by mówić, dzieweczko, długo by mówić. Ale on także nie boi się pracy. Kiedy możemy zacząć?

- Jutro? Rozpowiem po mieście, że bawią u nas krasnoludzcy kowale. – Run spojrzała na nogę Balina. – Co wam się stało?

- Tylko powierzchowna rana, dzieweczko. Obawiam się, że nie ma wśród nas wielu uzdrowicieli – wyjaśnił Balin.

- Mogę spojrzeć? Może będę mogła pomóc także i z tym.

Balinowi nieco zrzedła mina.

- Nie możemy ci zapłacić, dzieweczko. – Nie nazywał jej po imieniu, ale wymawiał słowo „dzieweczko" przyjacielsko i uprzejmie, i wydawał się porządny.

- „My"? Macie więcej rannych? – zapytała.

- Nie możemy – spróbował protestować Balin.

Run przerwała mu.

- Nie potrzebuję zapłaty, panie Baline. – Pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się. – Ja też nie płacę za zioła, które zbieram.

- Thorinowi się to nie spodoba. – Mimo tych słów widać jednak było, że Balin zaczyna się łamać.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, czy mu się to spodoba – odparła Run buntowniczo. – Jest waszym przywódcą, prawda? – spytała, a krasnolud kiwnął głową. – Cóż, czas, by nauczył się, że czasem przywódca musi przełknąć swoją dumę i poświęcić się. Do zobaczenia po południu – powiedziała.

Skinęła głową na pożegnanie i odeszła, ledwie zauważając dziwny wyraz twarzy Balina, i nie bacząc na to, że chciał powiedzieć coś więcej. Chwilowo nie miała zamiaru wysłuchiwać już ani słowa o Thorinie; nie, kiedy wiedziała, że później i tak będzie musiała się z nim spotkać.

. . .

**W**ieczór zastał ją w obozie krasnoludów. Na ogniu grzał się kocioł wody, a Run siedziała obok, otoczona miskami zimnej wody i pękami ziół. Opatrzyła nogę Balina i rany pozostałych, i pomyślała, że ich podróż nie była bezpieczna, ale nie chciała pytać, a Balin niczego nie tłumaczył. Skupiła się więc na swojej pracy; przemywała rany, smarowała zadrapania łagodzącymi maściami i bandażowała pasami czystego lnu.

Większość z tych, których opatrywała, zamieniała z nią choć kilka słów, a Balin przez cały czas siedział obok i gawędził z nią. Przedstawił po raz drugi ich przywódcę, i Run dowiedziała się, że Thorin zwany był Dębową Tarczą; później Balin przedstawił też swoich towarzyszy, a także swojego brata Dwalina. Dwalin nie sprawiał tak przyjaznego wrażenia, jak jego starszy brat, i na początku mówił niewiele, ale zdawało się, że ból nie robił na nim wrażenia, a gdy Run skończyła go opatrywać podziękował i zaoferował pomoc, gdyby potrzebowała kogoś do rąbania drew lub innych tego typu prac.

Przez cały czas Thorin obserwował ją, stojąc na granicy blasku, rzucanego przez ognisko; ponura postać wśród cieni. Run zerkała na niego od czasu do czasu; zauważyła, że ramię miał obwiązane strzępem materiału, i popatrzyła na niego znacząco, ale kiedy Thorin zauważył jej spojrzenie, zdecydowanym ruchem zsunął rękaw.

- Wasz przywódca jest bardzo… - mruknęła do Balina, ale urwała, szukając odpowiedniego określenia, bo słowo „uparty" zdawało się niewystarczające, podobnie jak słowo „stanowczy".

- Trochę zbyt dumny? – podpowiedział Balin. – Tak. Ale jest dobrym przywódcą.

- Cóż, musi być jakiś powód, dla którego za nim podążacie – stwierdziła Run, nie przejmując się, czy Thorin słyszał jej uwagę.

Nie było powodu, dla którego miałby odmówić pomocy, jakiej mogła udzielić, chyba że aż tak raniło jego dumę, jeśli musiał korzystać z czyjejkolwiek pomocy. Co nadal nie miało wiele sensu, więc Run zdecydowała, że spróbuje poruszyć ten temat jeszcze raz. Kiedy już opatrzyła wszystkich rannych, wstała i podeszła do Thorina.

– Pozwólcie mi – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę.

Thorin odsunął się, odtrącając jej dłoń.

- Daj sobie spokój, dziewczyno.

- Ona chce tylko pomóc, chłopcze – odezwał się Balin, próbując załagodzić sprawę.

Thorin skrzywił się.

- Jestem od ciebie starszy, Balinie, więc proszę bądź tak uprzejmy i więcej nie zwracaj się do mnie w ten sposób. – Spojrzał na Run. – Wystarczy, że będziemy korzystać z waszej kuźni – powiedział ostro.

Run wyczuła, że ta wrogość nie była skierowana bezpośrednio do niej, ale jednak nie było to miłe. Dużo wysiłku wymagało od niej powstrzymanie się przed wzruszeniem ramionami.

- Jak sobie życzycie, panie Dębowa Tarczo.


	4. Chapter 4

**- 4 -**

**O**kazało się, że Run oceniła sytuację trafnie, bo stary kowal nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by krasnoludowie skorzystali z jego kuźni, i przez kilka dni jego domostwo ożywiło się. Wprawdzie Thorin, nie tylko przywódca grupy, ale także ich mistrz kowalski, był skryty i mówił niewiele, ale za każde słowo, jakie zachowywał dla siebie, młodszy brat Balina, Dwalin, wypowiadał dwa, a trzecie wykrzykiwał. Choć Dwalin był dość głośny, był też najweselszy z całej kompanii, i jedyny spośród nich, który żartował, i śmiał się chętnie i często, więc Run szybko go polubiła. Dużo też rozmawiała z Balinem, i coś na kształ przyjaźni zaczęło nawiązywać się pomiędzy nimi.

Stary kowal odłożył własną pracę na jakiś czas, i pozwolił krasnoludom swobodnie korzystać ze swojej kuźni; dlatego też nieustannie któryś z krasnoludów pytał, czy nie trzeba było pomocy przy obejściu. Wieczorami wszyscy odwiedzali gospodę „Pod rozbrykanym kucykiem", gdzie Balin opowiadał o handlu między Górami Błękitnymi i Shire, a Dwalin, nie zważając na grymas na twarzy brata, puszczał oczka do hobbickich dziewcząt. Thorin nawet wtedy mówił niewiele, i tylko siedział w kącie z kuflem piwa i fajką, a stary kowal siadał obok niego; obaj rzadko rozmawiali, zamiast tego obserwując innych i odpoczywając. Run siadała obok kowala, z podpiwkiem, żartowała z Dwalinem i rozmawiała z Balinem; często też rozmawiała z jednym ze Strażników Północy, który akurat był przejazdem w mieście, i ze znajomymi ludźmi i hobbitami. Któregoś wieczoru, Dwalin uśmiechnął się do jednej z odważniejszych hobbitek, ale kiedy ta zachichotała i posłała mu całusa, Dwalin spuścił wzrok, zawstydzony, i aż się zarumienił, a Run śmiała się z niego razem z Balinem i pozostałymi krasnoludami, i starym kowalem, i nawet Thorin uśmiechnął się przelotnie.

Tak minął tydzień, ożywiony, nawet jeśli nie wesoły, i krasnoludowie zaczęli planować opuszczenie Bree. Któregoś wieczoru, kiedy stary kowal był w gospodzie, krasnoludowie już wrócili do swojego obozu, a Run zajmowała się w kuchni swoimi ziołami, ktoś zastukał do drzwi.

Był to Balin, a widząc u jego pasa sakiewkę, Run domyśliła się, że przyszedł rozmawiać o zapłacie, której nie zamierzała przyjąć. I tak zaprosiła go do środka, do kuchni, i zaoferowała piwo, ale krasnolud tylko pokręcił głową i sięgnął po sakiewkę.

- To niewiele, dzieweczko, ale to wszystko, co mamy – powiedział Balin, otwierając sakiewkę, i na stół posypały się srebrne monety.

Run pokręciła głową.

- Nie przyjmę zapłaty, panie Balinie. Nie za pomoc.

- Dlaczego? – Balin patrzył na nią uważnie. – Co złego jest w tym, że próbujemy ci odpłacić, że chcemy ci odpłacić za pomoc, dzieweczko?

- Nic, panie Balinie, i przyjmuję wdzięczność, ale nie przyjmę zapłaty. Za pomoc można odpłacić pomocą, albo pracą, albo odrobiną serca. – Uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Nigdy monetą.

Krasnolud patrzył na nią przez chwilę, wreszcie kiwnął głową.

- Jak sobie życzysz, dzieweczko. Nie będę się z tobą kłócił po tym, jak mnie wyleczyłaś. – Uśmiechnął się. – Dziękuję ci. Jesteś dobrą duszą, dzieweczko, prawdziwie dobrą duszą.

- A wy macie serce z węgla, panie Balinie, płonące jasno i ciepło – odpowiedziała.

Balin roześmiał się.

- Bardzo po krasnoludzku to ujęłaś. Masz dar rozmawiania.

Run ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Miałam mądrego nauczyciela. – Zgarnęła monety z powrotem do sakiewki i podała ją Balinowi. – Doceniam intencje, i za nie dziękuję – powiedziała. – To był wasz pomysł, panie Balinie?

- Thorina.

- Proszę, powiedzcie mu coś ode mnie: przyjmujcie pomoc, gdzie jest ofiarowana z serca, a srebro zachowajcie by zapłacić za nią, gdy nie będzie. Dobrej nocy, panie Balinie.

- Dobrej nocy i tobie, dzieweczko.

. . .

**W**krótce po wyjściu Balina znów rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Run rozejrzała się, myśląc, że może Balin czegoś zapomniał, ale niczego takiego nie zauważyła. Zdziwiona, poszła otworzyć.

Na progu stał Thorin Dębowa Tarcza, dumny jak zawsze, zdecydowany, i tylko lekko skrępowany.

- Balin wspomniał, że nie przyjęłaś zapłaty – powiedział, nawet bez przywitania.

- A powiedział wam coś jeszcze?

Thorin patrzył na nią, a jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego.

- Dlatego tu jestem.

Odsunęła się i bez słowa zaprosiła go do środka, a on po chwili wahania poszedł za nią do kuchni i usiadł. Run wolała stać; oparła się o kredens, skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i patrzyła na krasnoluda pytająco. Thorin sięgnął do jednego ze swoich warkoczy, odpiął przytrzymującą włosy zapinkę i położył ją na stole.

- To mithril – powiedział, patrząc na nią. – Srebrna stal, krasnoludzkie srebro; ma wiele nazw. Dostaniesz za to dobrą sumę, gdybyś kiedyś chciała to sprzedać.

- Nie zrozumieliście mnie, panie Dębowa Tarczo. – Run westchnęła. – Kiedy mówiłam, że nie przyjmę zapłaty…

- Wiem – przerwał. – Za pomoc można odpłacić pomocą, albo pracą, albo odrobiną serca. Nie potrzebujesz naszej pomocy, choć ten koralik pomoże ci, gdy będziesz potrzebować srebra. Nie ma też żadnej pracy, jaką mógłbym dla ciebie wykonać. Ale ta zapinka to jedna z niewielu rodzinnych pamiątek, a wyżłobione na niej znaki to symbol mojego rodu, więc jeśli cokolwiek jest tą odrobiną serca, o której mówiłaś, to właśnie ona. Zrozum ten gest jakkolwiek zechcesz.

Run spojrzała na niego, ale nie udało jej się niczego wyczytać z tej twarzy jak wykutej z kamienia, ani z oczu, które były jak dwa ciemne tunele w wieczornym mroku.

- Odpowiedzcie mi na jedno pytanie – powiedziała wreszcie. – Dlaczego?

- To mój lud. Moja odpowiedzialność. – Popatrzył jej w oczy. – Mój honorowy dług, dlatego ja powinienem go spłacić.

Run powoli skinęła głową.

- Przyjmuję zapłatę w duchu, w jakim została ofiarowana.

- To także propozycja pokoju – dodał niechętnie, i Run domyśliła się, że to Balin nakłaniał go, by to powiedział.

- Nigdy nie toczyliśmy żadnej wojny, panie Dębowa Tarczo.

- Wystarczy „Thorin". – Wstał. – Do usług – dodał, i lekko się skłonił.

Run wyprostowała ręce i także się ukłoniła.

- Sługa wasza i waszej rodziny – odpowiedziała. Zerknęła na jego lewą rękę. – Chciałabym obejrzeć waszą rękę, jeśli mi pozwolicie, teraz, kiedy już odpłaciliście.

Westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem, ale ponownie usiadł, podwinął rękaw i pozwolił jej obejrzeć ranę. Była zasklepiona, ale nie goiła się dobrze, czy to od pracy w kuźni, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu, którego Run nie znała, bo choć wiedziała, że podróż krasnoludów nie należała do łatwych, mogła tylko domyślać się szczegółów, a nie miała zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w opatrywaniu tego typu ran.

- To nie wygląda najlepiej. – Run podeszła do szafki, gdzie trzymała zioła, i wyjęła stamtąd jedną z wielu maści.

- Nie mamy wśród nas medyka – wyjaśnił Thorin, kiedy usiadła obok.

- Doskonały powód, by odmówić usług uzdrowiciela, gdy już jest okazja z nich skorzystać – zauważyła, ignorując grymas na twarzy Thorina.

Otworzyła szklany słoiczek i nabrała na palce trochę maści.

- Nie muszę słuchać twoich przytyków, dziewczyno… - urwał i syknął z bólu, bo Run, nakładając maść na ranę, przycisnęła rękę mocniej, niż należało.

Było jej wstyd, że z premedytacją zadała mu ból, bo nie robiła tego nigdy, ale była już zmęczona jego wrogością. Z pewnością nawet od niego mogła wymagać odrobiny uprzejmości.

- Już, gotowe – powiedziała, obwiązując ranę. – Smarujcie tym dwa razy dziennie, a zaraz się zagoi.

- Dziękuję – mruknął.

- Proszę bardzo, panie Dębowa Tarczo. – Lekko postukała w pokrywkę słoika. – Przygotuję więcej, tak, żebyście mogli zabrać trochę ze sobą w podróż.

- To nie będzie…

- Nie, to nie będzie konieczne. Ale dzięki temu wasza ręka szybciej się zagoi. – Run westchnęła cicho. – Doprawdy, panie Dębowa Tarczo, co… Nie rozumiem. Co robię nie tak?

- Nic – zapewnił, choć nadal szorstkim głosem.

Długo milczał, ale wreszcie odezwał się ponownie.

- To były dla nas trudne lata; moja cierpliwość się wyczerpała. Poza tym niehonorowo jest przyjmować pomoc bez odpłacenia za nią.

- Ufam, że już odpłaciliście mi bardziej niż wystarczająco – odpowiedziała, myśląc, że może jego szczere słowa warte były więcej niż tamten mithrilowy koralik.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dwie czytelniczki, jednak jest jakiś polski fandom! (Założenie, że obie panie, wydaje się dość prawdopodobne, ale jeśli się mylę, poprawcie). Dziękuję za dodanie do ulubionych :)  
_

_Podobno komcie karmią wena. Cóż, nie do końca prawda, wen jest albo go nie ma. Ale komcie zawsze są miłe. A jeszcze milsze, kiedy są konstruktywne. No i - wena tłumaczeniowego jednak karmią, bo ostatecznie jak fanfik już napisany, to motywacja jakby mniejsza.  
_

* * *

**- 5 -**

**L**edwie świtało, ale Run była już na nogach. Razem ze starym kowalem zjedli wczesne śniadanie, a później jej przybrany wuj udał się na cotygodniowy targ; zabrał też ze sobą jednego czy dwóch przyjezdnych krasnoludów. Run planowała tego dnia zająć się zbieraniem ziół, ale pomyślała, że miło byłoby zostawić gościom coś do jedzenia, czekała więc, aż dopiecze się chleb.

Położyła świeże bochenki na stole, żeby ostygły, wyjęła z kredensu parę kubków i postawiła je na tacy. Ostrożnie wyszła z domu, trzymając tacę w obu dłoniach, i poszła przez podwórze wprost do kuźni.

Wciąż było bardzo wcześnie, i nie spodziewała się zastać tam nikogo, nie o tej porze, kiedy słońce dopiero zaczynało okrywać niebo kolorem, a trawa i drogi nadal były mokre od porannej rosy. Ale wyglądało na to, że wśród gości z Gór Błękitnych był przynajmniej jeden ranny ptaszek, bo z kuźni dochodziły przytłumione odgłosy metalu uderzającego o metal. Drzwi były uchylone; Run popchnęła je stopą, weszła i łokciem zamknęła je za sobą.

- Dzień dobry, panie Dębowa Tarczo – przywitała wesoło, rozpoznając spraną niebieską koszulę i grzywę ciemnych włosów, chwilowo zebranych w warkocz, tak, by nie zawadzały przy pracy.

Krasnolud mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad kowadła. Run pamiętała radę Balina, by nie zwracać większej uwagi na Thorinowe humory, więc nie przejęła się zbytnio. Odstawiła tacę na ławkę, obok dzbanka z wodą, ale nie wyszła od razu; patrzyła, jak krasnolud pracuje.

Thorin różnił się w tym względzie bardzo od starego kowala. Podczas gdy ten drugi zawsze zdawał się przelewać swoją miłość do rzemiosła w każde swoje dzieło, ten pierwszy pracował tak, jakby w ten sposób próbował rozładować jakiś głęboko ukryty gniew. Run zastanawiała się nad tym przez chwilę, wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła się, by wyjść. Nie zamierzała ryzykować zirytowania krasnoluda i popsucia sobie całego dnia, zwłaszcza, że ten dzień zapowiadał się na piękny i słoneczny pełnią lata.

Zanim dotarła do drzwi, silne ręce chwyciły ją za ramiona, niezbyt delikatnie. Thorin gwałtownie odwrócił ją twarzą do siebie.

- Na Mahala, kobieto, postradałaś zmysły?! – Jego głos był właściwie warkotem.

Run zamrugała, oszołomiona.

- Co proszę?

Twarz Thorina była spokojna tym szczególnym rodzajem spokoju, jaki cechuje ciszę przed nadciągającą burzą, a w jego oczach gorzała wściekłość. Run starała się domyślić przyczyny tego wybuchu, ale nie przychodziło jej do głowy żadne sensowne wytłumaczenie, bo nawet biorąc pod uwagę różnice między kulturami ich ludów, zwykłe „dzień dobry" nie mogło chyba nikogo obrazić?

Krasnolud ruchem głowy wskazał pojedynczy błysk srebra w jej włosach – mithrilowy koralik, ten sam, który ofiarował jej dzień wcześniej. Run westchnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Sami powiedzieliście, że to zapinka do włosów. Pomyślałam, że równie dobrze mogę zacząć jej używać zgodnie z przeznaczeniem.

Powoli na twarzy Thorina ukazało się zrozumienie, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że ona mogła nie mieć pojęcia, dlaczego ten koralik tak go obrażał.

- Chodzi o symbole waszego rodu? – zapytała Run, próbując zachować spokój.

Miała ogromną ochotę zwyczajnie skrzyczeć go za to, jak się zachował, i stanowczo zwrócić mu uwagę, że powinien pamiętać, że jest gościem w jej domu. Ale przeczucie mówiło jej, że to nie byłby najlepszy pomysł.

- Nie powinnam nosić tej zapinki, bo nie jestem krasnoludem?

- Nie – odparł; wreszcie uspokoił się wystarczająco, by wyjaśnić, co się stało. – Nie powinnaś jej nosić, bo jesteś kobietą.

- Och. – Wypowiedziała to tonem zarezerwowanym zwykle dla fraz takich jak „ależ tak, oczywiście" czy „och, jakaż ja niemądra", i bardzo starała się, by w jej głosie nie zabrzmiał sarkazm. – Skoro już to ustaliliśmy, moglibyście mnie puścić? – zapytała spokojnie.

Thorin spojrzał w dół, na swoje ręce, zaciskające się na jej ramionach zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, i nagle puścił ją i cofnął się. Ale nie usłyszała nawet słowa przeprosin.

Roztarła ramiona, a potem sięgnęła do koralika, wyplątała go z włosów i odpięła.

- Moglibyście przynajmniej cokolwiek wyjaśnić? – zapytała, wsuwając zapinkę do kieszeni fartuszka.

Krasnolud odwrócił się do kowadła, bez słowa.

Run stłumiła westchnienie irytacji. Na szczęście następnego dnia rano goście zamierzali się wynieść, dzięki niech będą Yavannie i wszystkim dobrym duchom Ardy. Wprawdzie zaczynała zaprzyjaźniać się z Balinem, a i jego brat, Dwalin, wydawał się w porządku, ale myśl o tym, że nie będzie musiała już więcej oglądać Thorina Dębowej Tarczy, była sporą ulgą.

Dotarła już do drzwi, gdy Thorin wreszcie się odezwał. Mówił niegłośno, ale wyraźnie.

- Jedyne okoliczności, w jakich kobieta nosi znaki innego rodu niż jej własny, to kiedy wychodzi za mąż – wyjaśnił szorstko.

- Ach. – Teraz przynajmniej rozumiała, dlaczego nie chciał, by jego towarzysze zobaczyli ją, noszącą symbol jego rodu; sama też zdecydowanie by tego nie chciała. – A skąd właściwie miałam to wiedzieć? – spytała, z przesadną uprzejmością.

Ramiona krasnoluda poruszyły się, gdy wziął głęboki oddech.

- Nie mogłaś tego wiedzieć – przyznał i wrócił do pracy.

To prawdopodobnie miały być jedyne przeprosiny, na jakie zamierzał się wysilić. Zmęczona czekaniem na dalsze wyjaśnienia i mocno już zniecierpliwiona Run otworzyła drzwi i wyszła, prawie wpadając na Balina. Ten zerknął na Thorina, z całej siły walącego młotem w żelazo; kiedy odwrócił się do Run i zauważył wyraz jej twarzy, uśmiechnął się i przyjacielsko poklepał ją po ramieniu.

- Nie przejmuj się jego kapryśnym nastrojem, dzieweczko – powiedział współczująco.

- Wcale nie zamierzałam.

. . .

**N**astępny poranek był jak wiele podobnych poranków w Bree, a Run jak zwykle zaniosła śniadanie do kuźni, by tam zjeść je razem ze starym kowalem. Przy jedzeniu rozmawiali trochę; kowal bardzo chwalił umiejętności i rzemiosło krasnoludów, i roześmiał się, gdy Run zmarszczyła brwi.

- Widzę, że niemiłe ci było takie towarzystwo – zauważył.

- Niektórzy byli całkiem mili, jak Balin i jego brat.

- Jego brat? Ach, ten wysoki? To znaczy, wysoki jak na krasnoluda. – Skinął głową, przytakując jej opinii na temat braci. – Ale wydaje mi się, że niezbyt polubiłaś ich mistrza kowalskiego.

- Thorina? – Run skrzywiła się lekko. – On jest… - Zamyśliła się. – Jest dziwny.

- Trochę trudny i szorstki w obejściu, prawda – zgodził się kowal. – Ale sporo rozmawialiśmy i wydawał mi się porządny.

- Tylko dlatego, że nie musiałeś namawiać go, żeby pozwolił ci się wyleczyć, a później dyskutować z nim o zapłacie. Skoro już o tym mowa… Myślisz, wuju, że powinniśmy sprzedać koralik?

Kowal pokręcił głową.

- Nie, dziecinko, chyba, że chcesz go sprzedać. Był zapłatą za twoje rzemiosło i należy do ciebie.

- Używali twojego kowadła.

- I otrzymałem w zamian cząstkę ich wiedzy. To dobra zapłata. – Uśmiechnął się. – Jak już mówiłem, ich mistrz kowalski jest porządnym krasnoludem. A, prawie zapomniałem… Zostawił coś dla ciebie.

- Dla mnie? – Run zmarszczyła czoło, zdziwiona. – Jeśli zostawił srebro, to słowo daję, pożyczę konia i dogonię ich, a wtedy…

Kowal roześmiał się.

- Spokojnie, dziecko, spokojnie, to nie srebro. – Sięgnął na stół, wziął z niego niewielkie zawiniątko i podał je Run.

Powoli odwinęła materiał, zastanawiając się, co znajdzie. Na płótnie leżał nóż, prosty, bez żadnych zdobień, ale wyglądał na solidny.

- Powiedział, że to do twoich ziół.

Run wpatrzyła się w nóż. Po incydencie w kuźni nie widziała się już więcej z Thorinem i nawet się z nim nie pożegnała, a szczerze mówiąc, nawet, gdyby on chciał się pożegnać, zamierzała mu tego nie ułatwiać. Nie pożegnał się, ale zrobił dla niej ten nóż, niezobowiązujący i praktyczny prezent, coś, co było efektem pracy własnych rąk i co miało w pracy pomóc, i domyślała się, że dla niego to był sposób, by ją przeprosić bez przyznawania, że popełnił błąd. Pokręciła głową i wreszcie roześmiała się.

- Mam wrażenie, że o czymś nie wiem – powiedział kowal, rozbawiony jej reakcją.

- To długa historia – odparła Run. – Zostawmy ją na wieczór, dobrze?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Idril**: Nawet niezbyt konstruktywny jednakowoż o wiele lepszy niż żaden :)_

_**Mihoshi-san**: Oficjalnie pobiłaś rekord na najdłuższy komentarz, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam :D Dziękuję, to szalenie miłe! Co do Radagasta, wydaje mi się, że on był takim najbardziej zwyczajnym i "przyziemnym" spośród Czarodziejów, więc ciekawość świata może by wystarczyła, żeby kogoś uczył. Ostatecznie chodziło o zioła i zwykłe, najprostsze leczenie, nie żadną magię. Reszta odpowiedzi w PM, żeby nie wyszła dłuższa niż sam rozdział ;)_

_(Nie śpię, bo tłumaczę fanfiki... Przy okazji, jeśli macie sensowny pomysł, jak się można zwracać do krasnoludzkiego króla, proszę o podzielenie się. Idealne byłoby coś nawiązujące do słowa "majestat", ale tak naprawdę cokolwiek, bo "Wasza Wysokość" w odniesieniu do króla krasnoludów wydaje mi się cokolwiek... trollerskie, z braku lepszego określenia. Przy okazji najlepsze będzie coś, co da się skrócić, żeby było tak trochę z przymrużeniem oka. Autor/ka skutecznego pomysłu dostanie wirtualny order z mithrilu i opcjonalnie także własnego Thorina na wirtualnej kartce A4.)_

* * *

**- 6 -**

**- G**dy krasnoludowie odeszli, Bree na powrót stało się cichym, spokojnym, niemalże nieciekawym miejscem. Nieciekawym jak Ered Luin, pomyślicie może. Ale nawet w Bree można znaleźć przygody, jeśli wie się, gdzie szukać, i tak samo było wtedy. Można było tam czasem napotkać Strażników, jak nazywają ich mieszkańcy Shire, choć sami siebie zwą Strażnikami Północy, lub Dúnedainami, bo taka jest nazwa tego dumnego ludu. Jeśli ktoś miał tyle odwagi, by do nich zagadać, i udało mu się zdobyć ich zaufanie, mógł wysłuchać wielu opowieści o przygodach. Krążyły także plotki o czarodzieju, Gandalfie, odzianym w szare szaty, który znany był ze względu na swoje niezwykłe fajerwerki. Spotykało się też wielu kupców i podróżników, i od nich także usłyszeć można było o dalekich krainach.

Run nie należała może do najodważniejszych, ale była ciekawa świata, dlatego często rozmawiała z przybyszami z obcych stron, i ziołami, chlebem oraz piwem płaciła za opowieści. Zgadzała się z tym, że, jak mawiał mistrz Radagast, opowieści były dla serca i umysłu tym, czym zioła dla ciała.

I tak toczyło się jej życie, cicho i spokojnie. Aż pewnego dnia samotny Strażnik przybył do Bree aż z Ered Luin. Nie zdradził nikomu, co go tam sprowadzało; Run wiedziała tylko, że przyniósł dla niej list od zielarki z Gór Błękitnych.

Zielarka, która żyła w ludzkiej osadzie w Ered Luin, usłyszała o Run od tych samych krasnoludów, którzy jakiś czas wcześniej zatrzymali się w Bree, i rozpoznała Run jako córkę swojego przyjaciela. Wspomniała też prawdziwe imię Run, dlatego ta jej uwierzyła. Zielarka pisała o ojcu Run, który kiedyś był dla niej jak brat, i pytała, czy Run nie zechciałaby jej odwiedzić.

Run nie miała pojęcia, skąd zielarka mogła znać jej ojca. Ale gdy spojrzała na Strażnika, który przyniósł jej list, i zauważyła, że ten patrzył na nią, jakby wydawała mu się znajoma, przypomniała sobie stare plotki, że może jej ojciec miał kiedyś do czynienia ze Strażnikami, a nawet że może sam był jednym z Dúnedainów.

Tamtej nocy Run długo nie mogła zasnąć. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna udać się w tę podróż, bo teraz, gdy na powrót zaznała spokojnego życia, wcale nie tęskniła do przygód. Ale pomyślała, że przecież taka wyprawa nie potrwa aż tak długo, a mieszkańcy Bree dadzą sobie radę bez niej, bo przez lata nauczyli się sporo o leczeniu od rozmaitych podróżników. W końcu podjęła decyzję, i nad ranem spakowała kilka swoich rzeczy, zawiązała na włosach zieloną chustę, pożegnała się ze starym kowalem i w towarzystwie tego samego Strażnika, który przyniósł jej list, wyruszyła w podróż, przekonana, że wkrótce wróci.

Ale wy pewnie wiecie, że nie tak dzieje się w opowieściach. I macie rację, bo Run nigdy już do Bree nie wróciła. Bo gdy wreszcie dotarła do Ered Luin, zielarka już nie żyła; jej dom stał pusty, a ludzie pozbawieni zostali pomocy uzdrowiciela. Dlatego Run pomyślała, że może tak właśnie miało być, i wprowadziła się do domu zielarki, i pozostała w Górach Błękitnych.

Tamtejsi mieszkańcy niezbyt ufali Strażnikom, a ponieważ jeden z nich przyprowadził ją do miasteczka, na początku na nią także spoglądali podejrzliwie. Ale ufali swojej nieżyjącej już zielarce, a gdy okazało się, że to Run jest dziewczyną, o której tamta opowiadała, ludzie zaakceptowali ją, a jej cierpliwość i uśmiech szybko zjednały jej serca mieszkańców.

Zaprzyjaźniła się z myśliwym, Oswinem, którego opatrywała po niefortunnym spotkaniu z wilkiem, i czasem wspólnie wędrowali po okolicznych lasach. Zaprzyjaźniła się także z Ivy, miejscową serowarką; obie podzielały miłość do serów. A kiedy pewnej wiosny Ivy wyszła za mąż za Oswina, Run cieszyła się ze względu na nich oboje; choć, jak się pewnie domyślacie, to wszystko miało miejsce o wiele później.

Gdy nadeszły pierwsze śniegi okazało się, że Strażnik, który sprowadził Run do miasteczka, wrócił, aby swoim zwyczajem zimę spędzić w okolicy. Choć na pierwszy rzut oka sprawiał wrażenie ponurego, okazał się dobrym kompanem, i oboje z Run spędzili wiele wieczorów przy ognisku, rozmawiając o szerokim świecie, i o cudach doliny Rivendell, wymienili także wiele opowieści. Strażnik ten nazywał się Duilin, co znaczy „Pieśń rzeki", i imię to oddawało mu sprawiedliwość, bo gdy mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę wytchnienia od obowiązków, pijał piwo i palił fajkę z miejscowymi mężczyznami, jakby był jednym z nich, i jak tylko mógł korzystał z drobnych radości życia. Wśród mieszkańców miasteczka znany był po prostu jako Dúnadan, i z czasem także i Run częściej zwracała się do niego używając przydomku niż imienia, ale Duilin nie miał nic przeciwko i jedynie czasem śmiał się z tego.

Wypada, abym opowiedziała wam, jak wyglądało dawniej Ered Luin. Teraz nikogo już nie dziwi, że przybywają tu kupcy i podróżnicy, i że bywają tu nawet elfowie z Szarej Przystani, od Círdana Szkutnika. Wtedy wyglądało to trochę inaczej.

W okolicy znajdowała się siedziba krasnoludów, nowa, podług ich miary upływu czasu, bo założona niecałe czterdzieści lat wcześniej. Władcą ich był Thráin, Król na Wygnaniu; był on synem Thróra, Króla pod Górą, władcy Ereboru, i potomkiem samego Durina Nieśmiertelnego. Dziedzicem jego był syn, Thorin, zwany Dębową Tarczą, a córka Thráina, księżniczka, miała na imię Dís.

Ludzie z miasteczka handlowali i współpracowali z krasnoludami, bo za panowania Thráina dzięki jego ludowi góry znów ożyły. Krasnoludowie kopali głęboko, i utworzyli kopalnie węgla, i w podziemnych kuźniach zapłonął ogień. Uciekinierzy z Ereboru pracowicie wykuwali sobie nowe życie w tej obcej dla nich krainie. Pierwsze lata były trudne, i mówiło się, że Thráin więcej czasu spędzał w kuźni niż na królowaniu, i podobnie mówiło się o jego synu.

Ale wreszcie udało im się odbić od dna i uczynić swoje życie znośnym. We wnętrzu gór powoli wykuwali kamienne sale, nie tak wspaniałe jak siedziba ich ojców i dziadów w Ereborze, ani ich przodków w Morii, ale wystarczająco wygodne. Thráin nominalnie był królem, ale wycofał się z życia i nieczęsto widywano go poza krasnoludzką siedzibą; to jego syn, Thorin, zajmował się codziennymi sprawami, podpisywał traktaty handlowe i troszczył się o swój lud.

Z żadnym z nich dwóch Run nie miała do czynienia. Ale odnowiła znajomość z Balinem, i szybko się zaprzyjaźnili. Poznała też lepiej Dwalina, a także kilku kompanów obu braci.

Czasami w kopalni zdarzył się wypadek – które, choć rzadkie, to jednak zdarzały się, bo krasnoludowie dysponowali zdolnościami takimi, jak ich ojcowie, lecz nie mieli ich doskonałych narzędzi – i wtedy Run przychodziła, by pomóc rannym. A w uznaniu jej zasług, niektórzy krasnoludowie zaczęli nazywać ją Furkhinh, Panią od Życia, ale Run powtarzała tylko, że to imię jest dla niej zbyt wielkie i ważne. Z czasem więc zaczęli zamiast tego nazywać ją Zâraminh, co znaczy Jeziorna Pani, bo gdy pytano ją, skąd pochodziła, mówiła, że znad Długiego Jeziora.

Życie w Górach Błękitnych okazało się spokojniejsze nawet niż w Bree. I choć Run kochała zielone pola i lasy, i jasne strumienie ziem na granicy z Shire, nie mogło się to równać z miłością, jaką obdarzyła Ered Luin. Jak sami najlepiej wiecie, przestrzenie są tu ogromne, a lasy tak zielone jak te w Shire; łąki wiosną i latem są bogate trawą i kwiatami, a strumienie także są tak radosne jak te w Shire; jest też rzeka Lhûn, i są góry, a w górach tych można znaleźć spokój, jakiego nie zazna się nigdzie indziej na świecie.

I gdy Run słuchała opowieści Balina o Mahalu, stwórcy krasnoludów, szerzej znanego pod imieniem Aulë, zdawało jej się, że potrafi zrozumieć, dlaczego w górach krasnoludowie czuli, że są bliżej swego stwórcy. Sama także w górach wyraźniej widziała dowody potęgi Valarów, i zachwycała się pięknem kwiatów i drzew Yavanny, i zachwycała się pięknem gór, które nazywane są drzewami Mahala.

- Wszystkie te opisy drzew i gór są urocze – przerwała Tilly. – Ale założę się, że wiem, co się stanie później. Ona pozna księcia, prawda? I zakochają się, i w ogóle – dokończyła, i wszyscy wokół się roześmieli.

- Cicho, głupia, to nie żadne romansidło – wtrącił jej brat, i znów wokół ogniska rozbrzmiały śmiechy.

- Ale pozna księcia, prawda? – spytała z nadzieją Tilly.

Acwyn uśmiechnęła się. Widok tak młodej i beztroskiej duszy ogrzewał jej serce, zwłaszcza, że dusza ta była tak ciekawa przygód, nawet, jeśli były to cudze przygody, i nawet, jeśli jedynie w opowieści.

- Można tak powiedzieć, skarbie – odpowiedziała Acwyn. – Ale w tamtym okresie spotkała księcia tylko raz, i nie było to spotkanie, które później wspominała miło. Nietrudno zgadnąć, dlaczego Thorin Dębowa Tarcza nie był specjalnie przyjemnym kompanem, i trudno było się z nim porozumieć, nie był też zbyt przyjazny. Ale wciąż pamiętał upadek Ereboru, a troska o los jego ludu kładła się cieniem na jego myślach i była ciężarem, który jego ramiona dźwigały bezustannie.

Ale Run, choć znała opowieści, nie pamiętała ich wtedy wystarczająco dokładnie. I choć była zdolną uzdrowicielką, wiele jeszcze musiała nauczyć się o zrozumieniu, intuicji i cierpliwości.


	7. Chapter 7

**- 7 -**

**D**zień dopiero się budził, a świt barwił szarość nieba złotem. Run już była w górach; szukała ziół. Parę dni wcześniej dowiedziała się od Balina, że potrzebne jej zioła obficie rosły w pobliżu krasnoludzkiej siedziby, więc tam właśnie się udała, bo Balin zapewniał ją, że nie będzie to żadnym nietaktem.

Dotarcie tam z domu zajęło jej ponad godzinę, choć mieszkała na obrzeżach miasteczka, najbliżej gór, jak było to możliwe. Ale teraz znalazła się na położonym wysoko wąskim pasie trawy, czymś w rodzaju niewielkiej łąki. Nieco wyżej łąka kończyła się skalną półką; z jednej strony graniczyła z sosnowym lasem, z drugiej znajdowało się skaliste zbocze, z trzeciej stroma skalna ściana, zaś z czwartej strony były tylko powietrze i wiatr.

Run podeszła bliżej do krawędzi i gdy tylko spojrzała w dół, natychmiast zapomniała o ziołach. Poniżej rozciągał się las, a jeszcze dalej widać było dachy miasteczka; dym unosił się z kominów i mieszał z parującą z trawy rosą, a z boku lśniła srebrem rzeka Lhûn. Daleko na horyzoncie po prawej i lewej stronie widok zamykały postrzępione szczyty Gór Błękitnych, a ponad tym wszystkim słońce wspinało się po szaro-złotym, tu i ówdzie błękitniejącym już niebie.

Nagle dało się słyszeć przytłumiony dźwięk, regularny, jakby odgłos kroków; powoli przybierał na sile, i Run odwróciła się w jego stronę. Spomiędzy skał, gdzie, jak się domyślała, musiały znajdować się jakieś wrota, wyszedł książę Thorin, a gdy ją zobaczył, jego oczy rozbłysły niedowierzaniem, ale zaraz potem rozgorzał w nich gniew.

- Postradałaś zmysły, kobieto? – spytał ostro.

- Dzień dobry i wam, panie Dębowa Tarczo – odpowiedziała Run spokojnie, tym razem nie przejmując się jego wybuchem. – Oświećcie mnie, proszę, cóż takiego obraźliwego uczyniłam tym razem? – zapytała, nie podnosząc głosu, bo wciąż zbyt dobrze pamiętała ich ostatnie spotkanie w Bree.

- Nie bądź niemądra – fuknął. – Niczym mnie nie obraziłaś. Ale nie powinno cię tu być. – Skinął ręką, by poszła za nim, a gdy się nie poruszyła, skrzywił się. – Na Mahala, kobieto, chodźże.

Tym razem usłuchała. Nie miała chęci wywoływać kłótni, z której i tak nie mogłaby wyjść zwycięsko, bo urażenie krasnoludzkiego księcia nie przyniosłoby niczego dobrego ani jej, ani mieszkańcom miasteczka.

- Moglibyście przynajmniej wyjaśnić? – spytała, mając niemiłe uczucie, że już kiedyś była w dokładniej takiej samej sytuacji. – Wiem, że ten kawałek ziemi znajduje się nad waszą siedzibą, ale nikt nie wspomniał, że przychodzenie tu jest zakazane, a wręcz przeciwnie…

- Chodzi o twoje bezpieczeństwo – powiedział szorstko.

- Ale pan Balin zapewniał, że jest tu bezpiecznie…

- Dla krasnoluda z toporem za pasem, nie bezbronnej ludzkiej zielarki! – Gwałtownie odwrócił się do niej, wściekły, ale wziął głęboki oddech i już po chwili nieco się uspokoił. – Dobrze, oświecę cię. Wyobraź sobie, co by było, gdyby cokolwiek stało ci się tutaj, właściwie na naszej ziemi.

- Ach.

- Zaiste, „ach"!

- A nie mogliście po prostu mi tego powiedzieć, albo zapytać, czy o tym wiem, ponieważ… Z jakiego powodu, właściwie? – Spojrzała mu w oczy, otwarcie, ale nie wyzywająco.

Starała się zachować spokój jak tylko mogła, ale przychodziło jej to zdecydowanie łatwiej gdy dawniej wędrowała po Mrocznej Puszczy Mistrzem Radagastem, niż teraz, w towarzystwie porywczego krasnoludzkiego księcia. Prawdę mówiąc, spodziewała się kolejnego wybuchu gniewu, a przynajmniej jakiejś zjadliwej uwagi, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

- Postaram się pamiętać o tym w przyszłości – powiedział wreszcie Thorin, i było jasne, że to jedyne przeprosiny, jakie zamierzał jej zaoferować. – Chyba, że znów cię tu zobaczę.

. . .

**Z**naleźli Balina przy głównych wrotach, gdzie razem z innymi wykuwał zdobiącą wielkie odrzwia płaskorzeźbę. Run dostrzegła pierwsze zarysy kształtów, widoczne w kamieniu, coś jakby górskie szczyty, a poniżej jezioro. Była też niewyraźna jeszcze gwiazda, lecz o dziwo znajdowała się nie na niebie ponad górami, a w wodzie.

- Dzień dobry, panie Balinie – przywitała się, mając przeczucie, że dzień wkrótce miał przestać być taki dobry.

- Witaj i ty, dzieweczko. – Balin uśmiechnął się, ale gdy zauważył Thorina, uśmiech spłynął z jego ust.

- Powiedziałeś jej, że w górach jest bezpiecznie? – warknął książę.

- Ale przecież jest…

- Dla krasnoluda z toporem, nie bezbronnej kobiety! Ale dobrze, skoro ty powiedziałeś jej, że jest tam bezpiecznie, ty będziesz dbał o jej bezpieczeństwo, ilekroć będzie potrzebowała tych swoich ziół. – Thorin wyniośle skinął im obojgu głową. – Życzę wam miłego dnia.

Run patrzyła za nim, gdy się oddalał.

- Prawdziwy radosny promyk słońca, nie ma co… - mruknęła pod nosem.

Zwykle Balin zaśmiałby się z podobnej uwagi, ale teraz tego nie zrobił.

- Nie osądzaj go zbyt surowo, dzieweczko – powiedział, ku jej zdumieniu. – Owszem, bywa trudny. Ale życie nie obeszło się z nim łagodnie.

- Nie tylko z nim jednym – zauważyła.

- Pokój, pokój, dzieweczko. Nie twierdzę, że powinnaś traktować go ulgowo, bo to nie byłoby dobre dla niego, a już na pewno nie dla ciebie. – Balin uśmiechnął się przelotnie. – Twój lud, dzieweczko, stracił swój dom w Dali, a mój i Thorina w Ereborze.

- Tak – przytaknęła Run, nie bardzo wiedząc, co właściwie Balin miał na myśli.

- Tylko widzisz, dzieweczko, dla ciebie to historia, opowieść. – Na twarzy Balina pojawił się smutek. – My pamiętamy – dodał cicho, i zamilkł na chwilę. – Ja sam nie pamiętam wiele, byłem jeszcze dzieckiem. Ale niektórzy pamiętają więcej i wyraźniej, jak Thorin.

- Rozumiem. Ale to nie jest usprawiedliwienie.

- Tego, jak cię traktuje? Nie, nie jest. – Balin zmarszczył czoło. – Rozmowa z tobą jest wyzwaniem, dzieweczko.

- Przepraszam, panie Balinie.

- Nie przepraszaj; to zaleta. Thorinowi dobrze by zrobiło, gdyby częściej z tobą rozmawiał.

- Nie mam zamiaru z nim rozmawiać, o ile nie będzie to konieczne.

- Nietrudno to zrozumieć… Słuchaj, dzieweczko, wydajesz się rozsądna. Bądź więc rozsądna, gdy on nie jest, to wszystko, o co proszę. – Balin znów zamilkł na moment. – Erebor to nie jedyne, co powraca do niego w koszmarnych snach i na jawie, i nic z tego nie da się cofnąć ani naprawić. Miej serce i pozwól mu chociaż na odrobinę goryczy.

Run rozważała te słowa, próbując robić to nie jako poirytowana młoda kobieta, jaką w tej chwili się czuła, ale jako uzdrowicielka, na jaką próbował wyszkolić ją Radagast. Starała się spojrzeć na to z boku, pod innym kątem, z innej perspektywy, odnaleźć w sobie cierpliwość, skoro zrozumienie nie wystarczało. Niestety, nie miała mądrości Radagasta ani jego nieskończonej cierpliwości, ani jego talentu zaglądania do serc i widzenia innych takimi, jakimi byli naprawdę. Ale czegoś jednak się od niego nauczyła, i tam, gdzie on by wiedział, mogła przynajmniej zgadywać, choć nie bez wysiłku.

- Gorycz mu nie pomoże, panie Balinie – powiedziała wreszcie cicho, a potem uśmiechnęła się do krasnoluda łagodnie, bo z nich wszystkich wydawał się najbardziej uprzejmy. – Jesteście jego przyjacielem, prawda?

- Tak, jestem.

- Tak sobie myślę, że może właśnie to mogłoby mu pomóc, jeśli on kiedykolwiek wam na to pozwoli.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mihoshi-san**: Ależ ja uwielbiam długie komentarze! :) Cieszę się, że klimat. (Ale - przepraszam, muszę - piszemy "przeplatasz" i "wziąć" ;) .) Co do ocieplania relacji z Thorinem - Run w tym momencie nie chce mieć z nim żadnych relacji, a on ma co innego na głowie. Będzie potrzeba czasu, będzie._**  
**

_. . ._

_Z jakiegoś powodu zapomniałam tego napisać we wstępie:na dalszym etapie fanfika przyda się znajomość "Silmarillionu", a przynajmniej "Valaquenty"._

* * *

**- 8 -**

**- R**un była już dobrą uzdrowicielką, ale wiele jeszcze musiała się nauczyć o trafnym ocenianiu charakterów. Może wtedy, choć Thorin Dębowa Tarcza nie był dla niej szczególnie miły, byłaby bardziej skłonna wybaczyć mu jego zachowanie i okazać choć odrobinę zrozumienia. Tego wszystkiego nauczyła się dopiero później, krok po kroku, ale może właśnie taki obrót spraw okazał się najlepszy dla wszystkich.

Powinnam teraz powiedzieć wam, co wiedział Balin, i co miał na myśli, gdy tamtego dnia staną w obronie Thorina i gdy twierdził, że książę miał prawo przynajmniej do goryczy. Balin był wiernym towarzyszem Thorina od czasów ucieczki z Ereboru, i dzielił z nim wszystkie trudy, i doskonale wiedział, przez co przeszedł jego książę.

Życie faktycznie nie obchodziło się z Thorinem łagodnie od momentu, gdy stracił dom i ojczyznę. Od najmłodszych lat – według krasnoludzkiej miary czasu, która jest inna niż nasza – musiał walczyć o przetrwanie, troszczyć się o swój lud, być tym inspirującym przywódcą, bycia jakim uczył go ojciec.

Z kolei jego siostra, Dís, spędziła lata na czekaniu: na dom, na bezpieczny powrót ojca, brata i dziadka. I podczas gdy oni walczyli i pracowali, ona uczyła się, jak radzić sobie mając niewiele lub zgoła nic, jak szyć ubrania i rwać len na bandaże, i jak opatrywać rany. A przede wszystkim nauczyła się cierpliwości, i odnalazła swoje źródło wewnętrznej siły, i nauczyła się uśmiechać, gdy nikt inny już nie potrafił, i nauczyła się, jak na przekór wszystkiemu mieć nadzieję i jak budzić ją w innych. Prawdą jest, że Thorin był mężnym wojownikiem, ale to Dís była życiem, o jakie przez te wszystkie lata walczył.

I właśnie to życie wniosła ze sobą do Ered Luin. Podczas gdy jej brat wypełniał obowiązki ich ojca i wziął ciężar królowania na swoje barki, Dís chodziła pomiędzy poddanych i przyjaźnie ze wszystkimi rozmawiała, i pytała, kto potrzebował żywności czy pieniędzy czy pomocy. Tak stała się dobrym duchem swojego ludu, i stała się dla nich matką jeszcze nim osiągnęła dorosłość.

Thorin był przywódcą, za którym jego lud poszedłby w płomienie, do bitwy i na śmierć, królem z kamienia i ognia, i gdyby zechciał wyruszyć, by odzyskać Erebor, poszliby za nim nawet tam. Dís także była kamieniem i ogniem, lecz jej ogień był inny, łagodniejszy i płonący bardziej stabilnie. Thorin był przywódcą na czasy walki; Dís, choć tytularnie jedynie księżniczką, była królową na czasy pokoju, kochaną przez swój lud. I podczas gdy ogień Thorina był ogniem kuźni, płomień Dís gorzał na kształt domowego ogniska.

Myślę sobie, że teraz nareszcie to porządna opowieść, bo ma już księcia i księżniczkę, a wkrótce pojawi się także król. Bo choć to Thráin był królem, kiedy Run przybyła do Ered Luin, to nie on jest królem, o którym obiecałam wam opowiedzieć.

Od jakiegoś czasu król Thráin wycofywał się z życia i swych obowiązków, niektóre z nich przekazując synowi; inne zaś Thorin sam wziął na swoje barki, lecz działo się to wszystko tak powoli, że nikt nie zauważył niczego, dopóki nie było za późno. I stało się tak, że pewnego dnia książę i księżniczka odkryli, że ich ojciec zniknął, a wraz z nim Balin i Dwalin, i kilku innych jeszcze najbardziej oddanych przyjaciół. Król Thráin bowiem rozmyślał wiele o utraconym królestwie swego ojca, i o wszystkich jego skarbach, i postanowił je odzyskać. Powiadano, że miał w swojej pieczy stary pierścień, jeden z tak zwanych Pierścieni Władzy, i może dlatego zdecydował się udać na tę wyprawę.

Początkowo jego dzieci martwiły się, ale wieści przychodziły regularnie, i stopniowo ich strach osłabł. Obowiązki Thorina niewiele się zmieniły, bo już od jakieś czasu był królem we wszystkim prócz tytułu, Dís zaś przyzwyczajona była do czekania. I tylko czasem koszmary zakłócały jej sen, i wreszcie zdecydowała się szukać pomocy u uzdrowicielki z miasteczka; Run przygotowywała jej zioła i łagodne napoje nasenne, i sama przynosiła je do krasnoludzkiej siedziby. I z czasem pomiędzy dwiema kobietami nawiązała się przyjaźń. Dís musiała być źródłem siły i nadziei dla swego ludu; nie miała nikogo poza bratem, z kim mogłaby porozmawiać o swych obawach, a widziała, że Thorin dźwigał własne brzemię, dlatego koniec końców zamiast z nim rozmawiała z Run. A Run, przyzwyczajona do tego, że ludzie zdradzali jej swoje lęki i marzenia, uważnie słuchała księżniczki, i ofiarowywała jej współczucie i zrozumienie. I po jakimś czasie Dís posyłała po Run nie ze względu na zioła, lecz na jej obecność, i obie siadały przy ogniu i rozmawiały, albo przechadzały się po górach, które stały się zupełnie bezpieczne po tym, jak Oswin i krasnoludowie wypowiedzieli wojnę lokalnym wilkom, i od tamtego czasu żaden wilk czy niedźwiedź nie ważył się już zbliżyć ani do miasteczka, ani do krasnoludzkiej siedziby.

Życie znów toczyło się spokojnie przez kolejne cztery lata. Lecz w czwartym roku wieści przestały przychodzić, a później Balin, Dwalin i pozostali wrócili do Ered Luin, naznaczeni bliznami i sińcami. Lecz Thráina nie było pośród nich.

Powiedzieli księciu i księżniczce, jak pewnej nocy król Thráin zniknął z obozowiska, i choć szukali go przez wiele dni, niczego nie znaleźli, i wreszcie zdecydowali się wrócić. Wspomnieli, gdzie widzieli króla po raz ostatni, i przysięgli, że gdy trochę odpoczną znów ruszą na poszukiwania, i mówili, że jeśli inni wyruszyliby natychmiast, była jeszcze nadzieja. A księżniczka Dís, choć starała się być dzielna, na wzmiankę o nadziei odwróciła się od nich i zapłakała cicho, bo skoro najlepsi i najdzielniejsi wojownicy z ich ludu nie potrafili odnaleźć i ocalić króla, kto mógł tego dokonać?

Lecz twarz jej brata, Thorina, pozostała chłodna i niewzruszona jak kamień, gdy podziękował przyjaciołom za ich wysiłki, i nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym, że nie powiedzieli mu o wyprawie cztery lata wcześniej, nim wyruszyli. Kazał im odpocząć i wezwał uzdrowiciela, a gdy wyszli twarz jego nadal pozostała nieruchoma, ale spojrzenie pociemniało, a czoło zachmurzyło się. I od tego dnia w nocy nie mógł zmrużyć oka, rozmyślając o tym, jaki los spotkał ich ojca, i zastanawiając się, czy Thráin żył jeszcze. A wczesnym rankiem, gdy po chwili snu znów się budził, wstawał i sekretnymi wrotami wychodził na zewnątrz, na górską łąkę, siadał i patrzył w horyzont, i rozmyślał. Ale nie okazywał niczego, i jedno tylko zdradzało, co czuł: nikomu nie pozwalał tytułować się królem, ani nie ogłosił żałoby po ojcu.

Księżniczka równie mocno odczuła stratę ojca, ale ona pozwalała sobie na płacz, choć nie przynosił jej wielkiej ulgi. A gdy znów zaczęły nękać ją koszmary, poprosiła o pomoc Run, uzdrowicielka zaś obiecała zioła, a w razie potrzeby i silniejsze napoje nasenne.

Dís była jedyną, która nie dała się zwieść pozornemu spokojowi brata. Jednak kiedy próbowała z nim pomówić, o jego bezsenności i o tym, co w związku ze zniknięciem króla powinno zostać zrobione, Thorin nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Lecz gdy w nocy nie mogła spać i wędrowała podziemnymi korytarzami, słyszała, jak jej brat niespokojnie chodzi w tę i z powrotem po swoich komnatach, i wiedziała, jak cała sprawa go dręczy. Dlatego wreszcie poprosiła swoją przyjaciółkę zielarkę o napój nasenny także dla Thorina. Lecz Run odmówiła, obiecując jednak, że postara się znaleźć sposób, by mu pomóc.


	9. Chapter 9

_Konkurs na tytułowanie Thorina z braku konkurencji oraz ze względu na podpowiedzenie jedynej sensownej propozycji wygrywa Mihoshi-san z "Najjaśniejszym Panem". Wirtualny order mithrilowy oraz wirtualny Thorin zostaną dostarczone za jakiś czas przez orły, najszybszych kurierów w Śródziemiu._

* * *

_**Mihoshi-san**: Dis będzie sporo :) Porównań też będzie sporo. No, o pomaganiu Thorinowi w następnym rozdziale, tak naprawdę. Swoją drogą - na pewne rzeczy bardzo by mu pomogło, gdyby ktoś go porządnie wytargał za uszy ;)_

* * *

**- 9 -**

**N**iezależnie od tego, jak bardzo Dís tego pragnęła, ani od tego, co ze względu na nią obiecała Run, nikt nie mógł pomóc Thorinowi, jeśli on sam na to nie pozwalał. Dlatego pewnego ranka Run włożyła na ramiona szal, bo jesienne powietrze było już zimne, i poszła w góry, by odszukać krasnoludzkiego króla. Chciała spróbować przemówić mu do rozsądku, nakłonić go, by pozwolił na jej pomoc, jeśli nawet nie ze względu na samego siebie, to przez wzgląd na jego siostrę.

Wiedziała o sekretnych drzwiach, i o tym, że zamknięte niczym nie różniły się od skały, w której były osadzone. Lecz Balin wspominał, gdzie mniej więcej się znajdują, a Dís podała ich dokładniejszą lokalizację, i nieraz też mówiła, że jej brat tam właśnie szuka spokoju.

Run wspinała się ledwie widoczną ścieżką pośród sosen, oddychając głęboko, jakby mogła wraz z oddechem zaczerpnąć spokoju gór i zachować go w sobie na później. Gdy dotarła już do niewielkiej łąki i skalnej półki, dostrzegła znajomą, samotną sylwetkę.

Thorin widział, że się zbliża, ale ledwie ją zauważył, dlatego Run wiedziała, że to, co go dręczyło, poruszyło go mocno. Słyszała pogłoski mówiące, że król Thráin prawdopodobnie już nie żył, a zapytany o to Balin odpowiadał podobnie, księżniczce zaś nie śmiała zadać tego pytania. I nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że może właśnie to było przyczyną, że może Thorin także nie miał niczego prócz pogłosek. Przyjrzała mu się uważniej; pozornie zdawał się spokojny, a jednak wydawał się też zagubiony.

- Po co tu przyszłaś? – Jego cichy głos brzmiał ochryple.

- Miałam nadzieję was znaleźć – odpowiedziała.

- Cóż, znalazłaś.

Nie powiedziała na to nic, bo intuicja mówiła jej, że słowa nie były tym, czego w tym momencie potrzebował. Pięć spędzonych w Ered Luin lat nie było bardzo długim okresem, ale przez te lata nauczyła się czegoś, zarówno o wyczuciu, jak i zrozumieniu.

Wciąż była nikła nadzieja, że Thráin żył jeszcze, ale z każdym dniem przygasała, i choć Run nie żywiła przyjacielskich uczuć do Thorina, to jako uzdrowicielka współczuła mu i chciała odjąć mu bólu. Nie mogła dać mu żadnych słów pocieszenia, które nie brzmiałyby gorzko, i nie było też odpowiednich gestów, dała mu więc jedyne, co mogła – swoją cichą obecność.

Patrzyła na jego wyprostowane ramiona, widziała, jak wysoko trzymał głowę, i pomyślała, jak wiele wysiłku musiało kosztować go udawanie obojętności. Kilka lat wcześniej, tuż po przybyciu do Ered Luin, nabrałaby się na to, albo obraziła za to, że ją ignorował, i tak czy inaczej odeszłaby. Ale teraz, choć wydawało się, że jej nie zauważał, Run pamiętała, że przed chwilą się do niej odezwał, i wiedziała także, że nie nakazał jej odejść, a gdyby tego chciał, z pewnością nie wahałby się powiedzieć tego wprost.

- Wciąż tu jesteś? – spytał po pewnym czasie Thorin.

- Jestem – potwierdziła cicho, wahając się, niepewna, co robić, i czy robić cokolwiek.

- Powinnaś odejść – powiedział, ale była to jedynie sugestia, nie polecenie.

- Odejdę, jeśli mi to nakażecie – rzekła cicho.

Czekała na jego odpowiedź, ale żadna nie nadeszła.

- Jaki jest pożytek z twoich ziół, uzdrowicielko? – spytał nagle, gorzko.

I to pytanie uświadomiło jej, że współczuła mu nie tylko jako uzdrowicielka, bo było to częścią pracy, lecz także jako ona sama.

- Są takie rany, których nie wyleczą żadne zioła, i taki ból, jakiego żadne zioła nie ukoją – odpowiedziała cicho, a potem, choć wiedziała, że go tym zrani, dodała: - Najjaśniejszy Panie.

Thorin nie wzdrygnął się, ale dostrzegła, jak lekko poruszył głową, odwracając się od niej, jak gdyby go spoliczkowała.

- Przykro mi – powiedziała miękko. – Jeśli ma to jakiekolwiek znaczenie, przykro mi.

- Odejdź – powiedział, a jego głos brzmiał głucho, lecz nie było w nim żadnej wrogości, a jedynie wyczerpanie.

To jedno słowo go zdradziło, i Run wyraźnie zobaczyła, jak bardzo był zagubiony, i mogła zmierzyć głębię jego bólu. I gdy odchodziła cicho, obiecała sobie, że spróbuje pomówić z nim jeszcze raz, nie tylko ze względu na Dís, lecz także na niego samego, bo litowała się nad nim.

. . .

**R**un nie wróciła do miasteczka od razu, ale poszła najpierw odwiedzić Dís, i zanieść księżniczce zioła, o które tamta prosiła. Nie po raz pierwszy gościła w krasnoludzkiej siedzibie, a Dís zapewniała, że sale w Ered Luin były proste, wręcz prymitywne w porównaniu z Ereborem, jednak Run nadal nie mogła otrząsnąć się z podziwu dla krasnoludzkiego rzemiosła i talentu obróbki kamienia. Sale były na tyle wysokie, że nawet najwyższy człowiek mógłby przejść nimi, nie schylając głowy, a na ścianach były jarzące się delikatnym blaskiem kryształy, które Run uznała za bardzo piękne, co niezwykle bawiło Dís, bo kryształów tych krasnoludowie używali jedynie jako oświetlenia i uważali, że nie nadawały się do wyrobu biżuterii. Na ścianach wyrzeźbione były także wzory, skomplikowane geometryczne sploty, a czasem także runy, którymi zapisano błogosławieństwa i słowa ochrony, i życzenia szczęścia i powodzenia.

Komnaty księżniczki były podobne, oświetlone ogniem z wielkich kominków; na podłodze w największej z nich leżała skóra niedźwiedzia, a rzeźbienia na ścianach były jeszcze wspanialsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Obok jednego z kominków stały dwie kamienne figury, jakby wynurzające się ze ściany, i Run spojrzała na nie, zaintrygowana, bo za jej ostatniej wizyty jeszcze ich tam nie było.

- Moja matka – wyjaśniła księżniczka Dís. – I babka. Nasi mężczyźni mają swoje wielkie posągi; nasze kobiety mają to. Na koniec to one są bliżej nas i opiekują się nami – dodała cicho, obserwując, jak Run wypakowuje zioła. – Co to?

- Rumianek i melisa – odpowiedziała Run, zauważają pytający wzrok księżniczki.

- Dziękuję ci. Za zioła. – Dís posłała jej zmęczony uśmiech.

Jej suknia była bogatsza, niż szaty innych, haftowana przy rąbku i na rękawach, a włosy miała misternie zaplecione i ozdobione wieloma srebrnymi zapinkami. A jednak w tej chwili wyglądała nie jak księżniczka, ale jak zwyczajna kobieta, wyczerpana zmartwieniami i żalem.

- Do usług – odparła Run.

- Jeśli chodzi o tamten napój nasenny… - zaczęła Dís.

- Nie, Dís. – Run nie dała jej dokończyć. – Wiem, że robisz to, bo martwisz się o brata. Ale jeśli on się nie zgadza, ja także nie mogę. Przygotuję napój dla ciebie, ale nie dla niego.

- On nie sypia. – Dís zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. – Na Mahala, on w ogóle nie sypia. Kiedy w nocy wstaję, bo budzą mnie koszmary, i błąkam się po korytarzach, słyszę, jak on chodzi w kółko po swojej komnacie. Nie da rady wytrzymać tego o wiele dłużej. Ale nikomu nie pozwoli sobie pomóc.

- Dís… - zaczęła Run, bo serce wezbrało jej współczuciem dla przyjaciółki.

Ale nie mogła złamać zasad swojego fachu nawet dla przyjaźni, Mistrz Radagast wyrażał się w tym względzie bardzo jasno. I choć zawsze odpowiadał na jej pytania, tamten jeden raz nie udzielił odpowiedzi i niczego nie wyjaśnił, a to bardziej niż cokolwiek innego przekonało ją, by zawsze słuchać tej rady.

- Przepraszam – powiedziała. – Ale muszę mieć jego zgodę.

- Wiem, co go dręczy – powiedziała cicho księżniczka. – Mahalu, zmiłuj się, wiem. Jest jego synowskim obowiązkiem wyruszyć na poszukiwanie ojca, jeśli nawet nie po to, by mu pomóc, to by poznać jego los – wyjaśniła, zbyt spokojnym głosem, z twarzą nieruchomą jak kamień. – I jest jego obowiązkiem jako króla, by został ze swoim ludem. – Zamilkła na moment, i wzięła głęboki oddech, a gdy przemówiła ponownie, głos jej nie drżał, ale jak dalekie echo w kopalni pobrzmiewała w nim desperacja. – Jest jego obowiązkiem jako brata nie narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, może nawet śmierć, nie znikać, jest jego obowiązkiem jako ostatniego z naszej rodziny, by nie zostawiał mnie samej. – Dís pokręciła głową, a jej dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. – Nie pozwolę mu. Nie mogę. Nie pozwolę mu odejść.

- Ta decyzja nie należy do ciebie, siostro – przemówił Thorin, który usłyszał jej ostatnie słowa, i obie niemal podskoczyły, bo żadna nie słyszała, jak nadchodził. – Muszę odnaleźć ojca – dodał z mocą, choć cicho.

- Nie możesz odejść – zaprotestowała gorąco Dís. – Nie. Zabraniam ci.

- Siostro… - zaczął Thorin, a w jego głosie brzmiało ostrzeżenie.

- Nie. – Dís skoczyła na równe nogi, i w paru krokach była przy nim. – Nie. – Jej dłonie zacisnęły się na połach jego płaszcza, i choć jej twarz była spokojna jak kamień, głos jej drżał, a Run nagle przypomniała sobie, że według krasnoludzkiej rachuby lat Dís była młodą kobietą, która nie chciała stracić teraz także i brata, bo tylko on jej pozostał.

- Dís…

- Nie! – wykrzyknęła księżniczka, przerywając bratu, i gdyby nie był silniejszy niż ona, potrząsnęłaby nim. – Ojciec zniknął i Mahal jeden wie, gdzie jest, więc nie pozwolę odejść także i tobie! Nie możesz zostawić swojego ludu, nie możesz zostawić mnie, nie możesz… - Jej kamienna maska skruszyła się i Dís wybuchnęła płaczem, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając dłonie na ubraniu brata, i wreszcie oparła czoło o jego ramię i ukryła twarz w futrzanej pole jego płaszcza. – Straciłam już ojca, nie mogę stracić i ciebie, nie mogę…

Thorin otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować. Ale Dís zaszlochała cicho, a jej płacz rozdzierał serce, i Thorin zamknął usta, i objął siostrę, przytulił ją mocno i gładził po włosach.

- Cicho – wyszeptał, próbując koić głosem, który rzadko używany był do tego celu. – Nie odejdę – powiedział wreszcie, i brzmiało to jak ciężkie westchnienie, a czoło Thorina zachmurzyło się, jakby te słowa sprawiały mu ból; lecz widocznie więcej bólu przysparzał mu go strach jego siostry. – Nie pójdę. Przysięgam na Mahala, że cię nie zostawię.

Run, o której obecności dawno już oboje zapomnieli, bezszelestnie podeszła do drzwi i wymknęła się cicho. Nie mogła zrobić tu już nic więcej; doskonale wiedziała, że cierpienia księżniczki i jej brata nie mogły ukoić żadne zioła.


	10. Chapter 10

**- 10 -**

**R**un szła sama przez podziemne sale, od czasu do czasu skinieniem głowy witając mijanego krasnoluda, ale nie zatrzymywała się, by z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. Dziś miała dostarczyć Dís obiecany napój nasenny, bo okazało się, że zioła nie do końca się sprawdziły. Zwykle Balin lub Dwalin odprowadzali ją do komnat księżniczki, ale po tych kilku latach była już znana większości krasnoludów. Zapoznała się też z ich uzdrowicielem, Vidarem, i kontynuowała nauczanie ich nowej położnej po tym, jak poprzednia zmarła ostatniej zimy, i to wszystko pomogło jej zdobyć zaufanie krasnoludów, dlatego pozwalali, by bez eskorty poruszała się po ich siedzibie.

Prawie dotarła już do komnat księżniczki, gdy zatrzymał ją jakiś głos.

- Uzdrowicielko – zawołał ktoś cicho, ale nie poznała, że był to Thorin, dopóki go nie zobaczyła, tak odmiennie brzmiał jego głos, gdy przebijało z niego zmęczenie, i gdy brzmiał niemalże uprzejmie.

- Tak? – zapytała, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

Gdy poprzednio odwiedzała księżniczkę, Dís była wyczerpana. Ale jej brat wyglądał teraz jak cień samego siebie.

- Ten napój nasenny, o który prosiła moja siostra… - Jego oczy były dwiema pustymi studniami w bladej, poszarzałej twarzy.

- Mam go przy sobie, panie Dębowa Tarczo.

Nie chciała tytułować go „Jego Wysokością" ani „Najjaśniejszym Panem", bo nie był jej królem. Zresztą szacunek nie brał się z tytułu; mogłaby nazywać go po imieniu, a gdyby wymówiła je odpowiednio, żadnych innych tytułów by nie potrzebował. Miała nadzieję, że Thorin to zaakceptuje, bo nie chciała się z nim kłócić, gdy był w takim stanie.

- Przemyślałem to – powiedział, a w jego ustach te słowa były odpowiednikiem przyznania się do błędu. – Będę potrzebował twoich ziół.

Run skinęła głową i sięgnęła do woreczka, zawieszonego u pasa, powstrzymując się od uwagi, że przynajmniej raz w życiu mógłby powiedzieć „proszę". Ale kiedy podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w twarz, wiedziała, że nie miałaby serca powiedzieć mu tego, nie teraz, nie, gdy nie mógł spać po nocach, bo martwił się losem swego ojca, czy może już go opłakiwał.

- Proszę.

Zamrugała, bo słowo to zostało powiedziane tak cicho, że nie była pewna, czy naprawdę je usłyszała. A jednak nadal stał tu, przy niej, patrząc na nią bez żadnej wrogości, a może nawet z cieniem szacunku na zmęczonej twarzy, i Run nie mogła mu odmówić, gdy wreszcie zdobył się na to, by poprosić. Nie mogła mu odmówić, gdy patrzył na nią oczyma spokojnymi tym rodzajem spokoju, jaki rodzi się tylko ze zbyt wielkiego cierpienia.

- Oczywiście. – Ostrożnie podała mu małą buteleczkę. – Jedna łyżeczka na pół kubka ciepłej wody, tuż przed snem. – Starała się, by jej głos brzmiał rzeczowo i zdecydowanie, nie chcąc dać po sobie poznać, że mu współczuła, i próbując nie zapominać, że wcale nie chciała współczuć temu dumnemu krasnoludzkiemu księciu. – Nie zadziała od razu, ale jednak dość szybko, dlatego najlepiej zażywać to już leżąc w łóżku. Przygotuję więcej, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.

Thorin skinął głową.

- Dziękuję, uzdrowicielko – powiedział, a jego głosie brzmiała ulga, a także nikłe echo wdzięczności, i po raz pierwszy te słowa zabrzmiały szczerze, nie wymuszenie.

A Run zdała sobie sprawę, że nagle przestało jej przeszkadzać to, jak szczerze mu współczuła. I pomyślała, że może duma była nie tylko jego słabością.

- Proszę bardzo, panie Dębowa Tarczo.

Jego brwi uniosły się, a w oczach zapaliła się wątła iskierka ożywienia.

- Tak po prostu? – Obserwował ją, ale Run nauczyła się, jak ukrywać uczucia za maską obojętnej uprzejmości, tak, że z jej twarzy niczego nie dało się wyczytać. – Nie byłem dla ciebie szczególnie uprzejmy.

- Wybaczone – powiedziała, pragnąc, żeby raz na zawsze zapanował między nimi pokój.

- Wybaczone? Nie prosiłem o wybaczenie.

- Jestem hojna i udzielam go mimo to – odrzekła Run cicho, wiedząc, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie, i prawie mogąc usłyszeć, jak lód trzeszczy pod jej stopami.

Oczy Thorina skupione były na jej twarzy.

- Przyjmuję wybaczenie w duchu, w jakim zostało ofiarowane – powiedział, niemalże słowo w słowo powtarzając coś, co niegdyś od niej usłyszał. – Wybaczone lecz nie zapomniane, mylę się?

- Nie, panie Dębowa Tarczo. Zapamiętuję, i uczę się z tego, co pamiętam.

- Trudno jest z tobą rozmawiać.

- I z wami, panie Dębowa Tarczo.

- Daj spokój, dziewczyno. – Z jego ust nie brzmiało to tak jak wtedy, gdy Balin mówił do niej w ten sposób; raczej, jak gdyby traktował ją nie do końca poważnie, ale wiedziała, że żadne dyskusje nie mają sensu. – Mam na imię Thorin.

- A czymże sobie zasłużyłam na ten przywilej, by zwracać się do was po imieniu?

Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał.

- Pomogłaś mojej siostrze i ulżyłaś jej w bólu. Za to jestem ci wdzięczny. – Z tymi słowy odwrócił się i odszedł do swoich komnat.

Run patrzyła za nim, zamyślona. Z jakiegoś powodu przy Thorinie zdumiewająco łatwo było zapomnieć, że był nie tylko księciem, ale też osobą, i bratem Dís, nie tylko z nazwy. I Run przypomniała sobie, że niedawno była świadkiem, jak usłuchał prośby swojej siostry, i zastanawiała się nad tymi drobiazgami, które pozwalały na chwilę wejrzeć głębiej w jego serce.

. . .

**D**zienna komnata Dís była w nieładzie: na środku podłogi stała otwarta skrzynia, a na stole i dwóch niskich ławach porozkładane były najróżniejsze przedmioty. Księżniczka zostawiła to wszystko, kiedy tylko zobaczyła Run, zdobyła się na krótki uśmiech i zaprosiła ją do środka.

- Nie chcę przeszkadzać – powiedziała Run z wahaniem, ale Dís niemal wepchnęła ją do komnaty.

- Dobrze mi zrobi, jeśli ktoś mi poprzeszkadza – odrzekła, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy, kiedy westchnęła cicho. – Stare rodzinne pamiątki. Rzeczy babki, dziadka… Nigdy nie miałam czasu ich uporządkować. – Dís poprowadziła Run do stołu i gestem dała znać, by usiadła na ławie. – Siadaj, proszę. Dziękuję za zioła.

- Nie ma potrzeby dziękować. – Run posłała Dís pocieszający uśmiech, ale był on wymuszony, i księżniczka odwróciła się, a Run domyśliła się, ze ten uśmiech pewnie zbyt wyraźnie odbijał jej smutek.

- Miałam czas – wyznała Dís, tak cicho, że jej głos był ledwie słyszalny przez szelest materiału i delikatne pobrzękiwanie szklanych fiolek, odkładanych na stół. – Po prostu bałam się wspomnień. – Dís pokręciła głową, wzięła głęboki oddech i już za moment znów była tą opanowaną, uprzejmą księżniczką, którą znała Run, i tylko jej oczy pozostały smutne. – Przepraszam. To nie twoje brzemię.

- Jestem uzdrowicielką. To część mojej profesji, by przynajmniej wysłuchać, jeśli nie jestem w stanie pomóc inaczej. – Kąciki ust Run uniosły się w uśmiechu, ale był to dziwny, obcy jej uśmiech, mądry tą mądrością, która wciąż jeszcze zdawała jej się daleka i nieosiągalna, bo dopiero zaczynała się jej uczyć. – Poza tym, jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Jeżeli rozmowa o tym ulży ci w jakikolwiek sposób, po to tu jestem.

Ale Dís tylko pokręciła głową.

- Nie dziś – zdecydowała. – Dzisiaj możesz pomóc mi z porządkami.

Run kiwnęła głową, i przez jakiś czas pracowały w ciszy. Tylko od czasu do czasu Dís wyjaśniała półgłosem, że to była suknia jej babki, a tamto ulubiona fajka jej dziadka, a ten drewniany konik był zabawką jej brata. Wreszcie księżniczka wzięła w dłonie kawałek białego materiału, kwadratowy, bogato wyszywany, uniosła go do twarzy i powąchała.

- Chusteczka mojej matki – wyjaśniła Dís, a na jej ustach pojawił się maleńki, czuły uśmiech. – Pożyczyłam ją, tamtego dnia. Jej chusteczkę, kolczyki i naszyjnik. – Dís zerknęła na rzeźbione figury przy kominku, wstała, podeszła do jednej z nich i przelotnie dotknęła kamiennej dłoni, która musiała być ciepła od płonącego w kominku ognia. – Musiałam sprzedać biżuterię. Thorin udaje, że o tym nie wie; ja udaję, że nigdy tego nie zrobiłam. Ale zatrzymałam chusteczkę. Mama ją wyhaftowała. Materiał bardzo długo pachniał jak ona. – Znów powąchała chustkę. – Już nie pachnie. Ale to nieważne. Pamiętam.

Dís odłożyła chusteczkę na bok, i znów pracowały w ciszy. Później nastąpiły kolejne wyjaśnienia: że to zapinki do włosów, które należały do babki, a to był pierwszy prawdziwy miecz Thorina, a to stara bransoletka Dís. Run zachwyciła się osadzonym w prostej obręczy ciemnoniebieskim kamieniem, i sposobem, w jaki odbijał światło.

- Babcia zrobiła ją dla mnie, kiedy się tu osiedliliśmy. Zawsze powtarzała, że ten kamień wygląda jak Jezioro Zwierciadlane, ciemny i pełen gwiazd. – Dís odłożyła bransoletkę do skrzyni, i wtedy coś innego przykuło jej uwagę; pochyliła się, odsunęła jakiś przedmiot, i nagle się roześmiała. – Na brodę Durina – mruknęła, wyjmując ze środka drewnianą figurkę krasnoludzkiego wojownika, dzierżącego topór.

Figurka nie była zbyt piękna, nie była też bardzo umiejętnie wykonana. Ale jasne było, że dla Dís miała szczególne znaczenie.

- Thorin zrobił to dla mnie – wyjaśniła Dís miękko, a w jej oczach przez moment zalśniły łzy wzruszenia. – Po ucieczce z Ereboru nie potrafiłam zasnąć w nocy – powiedziała cicho. – Zwijałam się w kłębek i płakałam, albo jęczałam cicho, co nie było szczególnie królewskim zachowaniem, ale miałam dziesięć lat i byłam przerażona. Aż pewnego wieczora Thorin usiadł przy moim posłaniu, wcisnął mi w ręce tę figurkę i powiedział, że nie muszę się już bać, bo ten drewniany wojownik mnie ochroni, a nawet jeśli nie, to nie wolno mi zapomnieć, że zrobi to mój starszy brat. – Dís uśmiechnęła się czule do wspomnienia. – Tamtej nocy spałam spokojnie, i tak samo każdej następnej nocy. – Nagle zachichotała. – Dla Thorina to musiała być niesamowita ulga, że przestałam budzić go w nocy swoim płaczem i powtarzaniem, że się boję.

Run roześmiała się razem z księżniczką. Ale myślała o tym, co Balin wcześniej napomknął jej o przeszłości Thorina. I tego dnia obiecała sobie, że w przyszłości postara się znaleźć w sobie więcej cierpliwości dla krasnoludzkiego władcy, ze względu na tę drewnianą zabawkę, którą młody książę zrobił kiedyś dla swojej przerażonej małej siostrzyczki.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Idril**: Wyobrażam sobie Thorina jako takiego trochę szorstkiego i marudnego, ale bardzo opiekuńczego starszego brata :) Ostatecznie jakieś pozytywne cechy musiał przecież mieć._  
_Dziękuję za sugestię! "Mój panie" nie oddaje do końca sposobu, w jaki Run się zwraca do niego w angielskiej wersji, tzn. tak jakby się trochę przyjaźnie nabijała z jego tytułu, powagi i (ha-ha) majestatu. Plus, skoro stylizacja językowa, "mój panie" by się bardziej nadawało jako określenie romansowe, i dlatego nie do końca odpowiednie na co dzień._

_**Mihoshi-san**: Myślę, że jedyna osoba, jaka mogłaby wytargać go za uszy i przeżyć bez uszczerbków na zdrowiu, to Dis :)_  
_Wrażenie jest słuszne - Run odkryła, że ojej, on też ma jakieś uczucia. Do motywu z drewnianym wojownikiem jestem bardzo przywiązana, także cieszę się, że się podoba._  
_Przyznała się, przyznała. Przez te parę lat od przybycia do Ered Luin czegoś się zdążyła nauczyć.  
Cieszę się też, że przeżycia bohaterów odpowiednio opisane. Staram się tylko robić to samo, co ludzie nazywani autorami robią zwykle w książkach, więc nie widzę tu nic niesamowitego :) Chyba że w świecie fanfików to aż taka rzadkość.  
_

* * *

**- 11 -**

**G**dy tylko zakończył się oficjalny okres żałoby po Thráinie, Dís posłała Balina z wiadomością, a Run odpowiedziała na wezwanie i pospieszyła w góry, by dotrzymać towarzystwa przyjaciółce. Choć mogło to zdawać się dziwne, Dís wyglądała, jakby czuła się lepiej. Do pewnego stopnia była to zasługa ziół, dzięki którym mogła spać w nocy, ale główną przyczyną było to, że skończyła się niepewność. Ojciec księżniczki został oficjalnie uznany za zmarłego, i choć opłakiwała go, mogła przynajmniej teraz przywdziać żałobę, a nawet to było lepsze niż niewiedza i bezustanne próby odgadnięcia jego losu.

Dís sama powiedziała coś podobnego, a potem dodała, że chciałaby spróbować wrócić do normalnego życia. Dlatego przez pewien czas Run rozmawiała z nią o rzeczach codziennych i nieistotnych drobiazgach: o postępach, jakie czyniła w nauce młoda krasnoludzka położna, o nadchodzącej zimie i o doskonałej jakości krasnoludzkich łyżew, które były jedynym tematem rozmów dzieci w miasteczku, od kiedy tylko spadł pierwszy śnieg.

Ale było jedno ważne pytanie, którego Run nie chciała pozostawić niezadanego.

- Jak się miewa Thorin? – zapytała ostrożnie.

- Dziwne, że pytasz – stwierdziła Dís, uśmiechając się przelotnie, bo bardzo dobrze wiedziała, że Run nie żywiła do jej brata specjalnej sympatii, i wiedziała, jak niechętny był szacunek Thorina dla uzdrowicielki. – Nadal nie może spać – powiedziała z westchnieniem, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. – Nie bez twojego napoju.

- Dís – powiedziała Run cicho. – Musi przestać go zażywać. Nie można zażywać tego napoju tak długo.

- Ale Thorin musi przecież spać. – Dís pokręciła głową, smutna, bezradna, i przymknęła oczy. – Nie potrafię mu pomóc. Chciałabym, ale on mi na to nie pozwala. – Dís spojrzała błagalnie. – Proszę, musisz znać jakiś sposób.

Run zacisnęła zęby. Nienawidziła bezsilności, nienawidziła świadomości, że może Mistrz Radagast potrafiłby jakoś pomóc, ale ona nie była aż tak dobra; nie mogła znieść myśli, że nie jest w stanie pomóc swojej przyjaciółce. I wtedy nagle przypomniała sobie jedną z lekcji Radagasta.

„_Umysł to wspaniały twór… Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, jak wiele potrafi zdziałać wiara, i jak nagle niemożliwe staje się możliwe, jeśli tylko się w to uwierzy."_

„_Ale jak tego dokonać, Mistrzu Radagaście? Jak używać tego w leczeniu?"_

„_Czasem wystarczy, że powiesz jedno słowo mniej, albo jedno słowo więcej. Albo w ogóle nic nie powiesz, i będziesz tylko obserwować, jak umysł sam działa swoje cuda."_

- Wydaje mi się… - zaczęła Run, z wahaniem. – Wydaje mi się, że jest coś jeszcze, czego mogę spróbować.

Tego samego wieczoru, gdy wróciła do domu, wzięła trochę suszonego athelasu i ostrożnie wkruszyła liście do gotującej się wody. Później, kiedy zawartość kociołka już wystygła, przelała ją do buteleczki z zielonego szkła, jednej z tych, jakie przyjaciel Balina wykonał kiedyś dla niej na jego prośbę.

Tego wywaru nie dało się przechowywać tak długo, jak napoju nasennego, ale mogła później nauczyć Dís, jak go przygotować. Athelas z wodą nie mogły Thorinowi w żaden sposób zaszkodzić, a Run miała nadzieję, że zapach zrobi swoje. Zawsze dodawała athelasu do napoju nasennego, ze względu na jego kojące i uspokajające właściwości, oraz na przyjemny zapach, który maskował niezbyt przyjemny aromat pozostałych ziół. Thorin nie znał się na ziołach, ale powinien rozpoznać zapach athelasu i uznać, że to, co przygotowała, było po prostu kolejnym napojem nasennym.

. . .

**- P**rzecież mówiłaś, że nie powinien dłużej zażywać nic nasennego – zarzuciła jej Dís, nawet się nie witając, gdy kilka dni później Run znów odwiedziła przyjaciółkę w krasnoludzkiej siedzibie. – Tymczasem słyszałam od Thorina, że przygotowałaś mu kolejny napój, jeszcze silniejszy.

Run uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco.

- Nie przygotowałam.

- Ty… słucham?

- Nie przygotowałam. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałam ci wcześniej, chciałam, żebyś wypadła naturalnie. To żaden napój, dałam mu athelas z wodą.

- Ziele królewskie? Ale przecież ono nie… Ach, racja, sama to przed chwilą powiedziałaś.

- Zawsze dodaję athelasu do napojów nasennych ze względu na zapach. To, co przygotowałam teraz, pachnie tak samo, więc nie widzę powodów, żeby Thorin nie dał się nabrać.

- Sprytne. – Dís uśmiechnęła się leciutko, ale uśmiech szybko przerodził się w wyraz niedowierzania. – Ale Thorin twierdzi, że to działa, że dzięki temu może spać…

- Umysł to wspaniały twór – powiedziała Run z uśmiechem. – Nigdy nie przestanie mnie zdumiewać, jak nagle niemożliwe staje się możliwe, jeśli tylko się w to uwierzy.

Dís zamrugała. Potem nagle objęła Run i przytuliła ją mocno.

- Dziękuję – westchnęła z ulgą i odsunęła się. – Tak się o niego martwiłam…

- A jak ty się miewasz, Dís?

- Radzę sobie. Jakoś. Pewnie dzięki temu, że jestem zajęta zamartwianiem się o brata.

- Mogłabym się z nim zobaczyć?

- Z Thorinem? – W głosie Dís zabrzmiało zdziwienie.

- Tak. Chciałabym ocenić, jak się sprawują moje zioła.

- Da się zrobić. – Dís zaśmiała się. – Wybacz, po prostu nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę, jak pytasz o mojego brata… Ale tak, oczywiście, że możesz z nim porozmawiać. Chodź.

. . .

**Z**nalazła Thorina w królewskim gabinecie, który teraz należał do niego. Pomieszczenie nie miało drzwi, tak, by nikt nie mógł zakraść się tam niepostrzeżenie, a choć i tak pilnowali go dwaj strażnicy, ich posterunek był nieco dalej w korytarzu, tak, by nic nie przeszkadzało królowi w pracy.

Wielki dębowy stół cały zarzucony był papierami, ale chwilowo Thorin się nimi nie interesował. Stał przy kominku, nieruchomy jak posąg, i jedynie wpatrywał się w płomienie.

- Panie Dębowa Tarczo – przywitała go Run.

Thorin odwrócił się powoli, bez wątpienia rozpoznając jej głos. Przez chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu.

- Okłamałaś mnie – powiedział spokojnie, tonem tak pozbawionym emocji i z twarzą tak nieprzeniknioną, że nie wiedziała, jak odebrać jego słowa.

- W jaki sposób? – spytała ostrożnie, nie chcąc ryzykować jego gniewu.

- Twój napój nasenny. – Król odwrócił się do niej plecami i znów wpatrzył w płomienie. – Vidar mi powiedział. Był ciekaw twojego napoju, a że wiele razy opatrywał rany, bez trudu rozpoznał athelas z wodą. – Wciąż patrzył w bok, ale Run dostrzegła kawałek jego twarzy, i zauważyła pewną zmianę na jego obliczu, ale nie odezwała się, czekając, aż on skończy. – Nie lubię, gdy się mnie oszukuje – powiedział Thorin i znów odwrócił się w jej stronę, a wyraz jego twarzy był bardziej przyjazny, niż kiedykolwiek dotąd. – Ale doceniam, co próbowałaś zrobić.

- To dobrze – odpowiedziała Run, i uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie, gdy zalało ją nagłe poczucie ulgi. – Bo wcale nie żałuję.

To trwało zaledwie chwilę, mgnienie oka. Ale na ten jeden moment kąciki ust króla uniosły się leciutko.

- Powiedz mi tylko jedno, uzdrowicielko. – Thorin uważnie obserwował jej twarz. – Dlaczego?

- Bo wasza siostra uważa mnie za swoją przyjaciółkę, a ja także darzę ją przyjaźnią – odrzekła Run i była to prawda, choć nie cała. – Ona tak bardzo martwi się o was – dodała cicho. – Może nie mówi tego głośno, ale martwi się.

- Próbowałem ją przekonać, że moje problemy ze snem już minęły. Może posłucha opinii uzdrowicielki, skoro mnie nie uwierzyła – powiedział Thorin.

- A naprawdę minęły?

- Czy wyglądam, jak gdybym nadal nie sypiał? – odpowiedział pytaniem król.

Run musiała przyznać, że miał rację. Rzeczywiście wyglądał lepiej: cienie pod jego oczami były prawie niewidoczne, i wydawał się nieco mniej ponury. Na pewno nadal dręczyła go śmierć ojca, ale zdawało się, że tak jak w przypadku Dís, on także wolał raczej gorzką pewność niż wieczne oczekiwanie.

- Nie, nie wyglądacie. Ale powiedzcie mi jedno, panie Dębowa Tarczo. Jakim cudem?

- Kiedy dowiedziałem się, że to, co piłem, nie było żadnym napojem nasennym, doszedłem do oczywistego wniosku, że najwyraźniej nie potrzebuję już żadnego napoju. – Popatrzył na nią uważnie. – Chyba że od początku właśnie taki efekt chciałaś uzyskać, bo tego nie wiem. – Zamilkł na moment. – Tak czy inaczej, jestem wdzięczny za twoją pomoc, Zâraminh. – Po raz pierwszy nazwał ją tym imieniem, tak, jak nazywali ją jego pobratymcy, i Run wiedziała, że coś pomiędzy nimi się zmieniło, i ze zdumieniem odkryła, że król zaczął ją szanować.

- Proszę bardzo, panie Dębowa Tarczo. – A ona także zaczęła szanować jego.

Po tamtej historii, jaką opowiedziała jej Dís, po tym, jak widziała go tak udręczonego niepewnością, a jednak zgadzającego się spełnić prośbę siostry i nie opuszczać jej, Run odkryła, że potrafi jednak znaleźć w sobie uprzejmość dla tego osobliwego króla. I zorientowała się także, że przychodzi jej to bez wysiłku.

Thorin rozważał coś przez długą chwilę. Wreszcie odezwał się ponownie.

- Zostań na kolacji. Dís rada będzie z towarzystwa.

- Dziękuję, Najjaśniejszy, ale muszę odmówić – powiedziała uprzejmie, a on przelotnie skrzywił się, słysząc, jak go nazwala, ale nie poruszył tego tematu, jakby koniec końców nie obchodziło go, jak go tytułowała, dopóki ton jej głosu ani jej słowa nie były pozbawione szacunku. – Czy wy nie dotrzymacie jej towarzystwa?

- Tak, dotrzymam. Ale nie jestem szczególnie radosnym towarzyszem – zauważył sucho.

- Może – zgodziła się ostrożnie Run, ale widziała, że go to nie obraziło. – Ale z pewnością szczerym.

Thorin skinął jej głową, na znak zgody czy podziękowania. Trudno było to odgadnąć.

- Nie odpowiedziałaś mi – powiedział. – Pytałem, dlaczego mi pomogłaś – wyjaśnił, widząc jej zdziwiony wzrok. – Wierzę, że powodowała tobą troska o moją siostrę, która martwiła się o mnie. Tak sobie myślę, że usłyszenie słowa „proszę" z moich ust także miało pewien wpływ na twoją decyzję. – Kącik jego ust drgnął, ale trwało to tak krótko, że trudno było stwierdzić, czy miał to być zaczątek uśmiechu czy grymasu. – Ale pamiętam tamtą dziewczynę z Bree, i wydaje mi się, że dla niej to by nie wystarczyło. – Król popatrzył na nią wyczekująco. – W takim razie dlaczego?

Podniosła wzrok i przez chwilę oboje uważnie patrzyli sobie w oczy. Ale Thorin nie nakazał jej, by wyjaśniła mu swoją decyzję, a zwyczajnie zapytał, i dlatego w końcu postanowiła mu odpowiedzieć.

- Ze względu na drewnianą zabawkę, jaką młody wojownik zrobił dla swojej siostry – rzekła cicho.

Thorin patrzył na nią zdumiony; wyraźnie zdziwiło go, że wiedziała o tym. Ale w jego spojrzeniu było jeszcze coś; zdawało się, że po raz pierwszy naprawdę ją dostrzegł. Gdyby zastanowić się nad tym głębiej, może rzeczywiście tak właśnie było.

- Zostań na kolacji – powtórzył.

Tym razem brzmiało to inaczej, jakby on także odnalazł w sobie odrobinę uprzejmości dla niej. A Run, ku własnemu zdumieniu, tym razem przyjęła jego zaproszenie.


	12. Chapter 12

**- 12 -**

**- C**zas płynął, i powoli małe miasteczko zaczęło się rozwijać, a krasnoludzkie sale sięgały coraz głębiej pod ziemię, i choć wciąż daleko im było do przepychu dawnych krasnoludzkich siedzib, robiły ogromne wrażenie. A Run, będąca tam częstym gościem, widziała, że w prostocie tych sal kryje się majestat, i podziwiała umiejętności krasnoludzkich rzemieślników.

Pomiędzy Ered Luin a Shire powstały szlaki handlowe, sięgające do Michel Delving, a dalej aż do Bree, z drugiej strony zaś do Szarych Przystani. Pod górami rozbudowywano kopalnie i kuźnie, w mieście stawiano nowe warsztaty.

Minęło już wiele lat, odkąd krasnoludowie przybyli w Góry Błękitne. Lecz plemię Durina mierzy czas inaczej niż ludzie czy hobbici, i choć żyją krócej aniżeli elfowie, to jednak o wiele dłużej niż my. Przez pierwsze lata próbowali przetrwać, przez kolejne – ciężko pracowali. Aż wreszcie nadszedł moment, że mogli odrobinę odpocząć, i powoli zaczęli się bogacić. Krasnoludzkie miecze cenione były przez tych, którzy znali się broni, i, dzięki porozumieniu z elfami Círdana Szkutnika, sprzedawane były aż w dalekim Gondorze.

Ludek Shire bardziej troszczył się o to, by mieć ostre siekiery do rąbania drewna; wyjątkiem był tu jeden z Tuków, który zamówił krasnoludzki topór bojowy. Co, oczywiście, było srogą obrazą, ale po odpowiednio uniżonych przeprosinach ze strony Tuka, oraz po przekazaniu w ręce krasnoludów okrągłej sumki pieniędzy, wszelkie niesnaski zostały zaraz zapomniane. Tuk wprawdzie nie dostał swego topora, ale krasnoludowie wykuli dla niego miecz, ozdobiony skomplikowanymi wzorami, z których tak słynęli, i powiadano, że zgodzili się nawet, by swoimi runami zapisać na rękojeści imię Tuka.

Oprócz tego zajmowali się także wyrobem biżuterii, a także produkcją zabawek, choć, według tego, co mówili Dís i Balin, ani jedno ani drugie nie dorównywało dziełom rzemieślników z Ereboru. Trudnili się także górnictwem, bo gdziekolwiek znajdowała się kuźnia, potrzebny był węgiel, i kuźniom od Bree aż do Szarych Przystani węgla tego dostarczały kopalnie w Ered Luin. Może złoto nie płynęło jeszcze przez ręce krasnoludów rzekami, ale bez wątpienia powodziło im się nieźle, i nastał czas pokoju i dobrobytu.

I, jak to zwykle bywa w opowieściach i w życiu, dla księżniczki Dís przyszedł czas na zamążpójście. Ale, ale, zanim o tym opowiem, powinnam najpierw udzielić paru wyjaśnień. Otóż krasnoludzkie kobiety często pozostają niezamężne, podobnie jak ich mężczyźni, i podobnie jak oni z powodzeniem praktykują wszelkie rzemiosła. Wiele z nich tworzy wspaniałą biżuterię, a ich kunsztowne filigrany przewyższają nawet dzieła elfów. Nikt też nie potrafi haftować tak zawiłych wzorów, jak krasnoludzkie damy. Jeśli już jednak któraś z nich zdecyduje się wyjść za mąż, to ona wybiera męża, i to do niej należy pierwszy krok, a wybranek może jedynie zgodzić się lub odmówić.

Dís spędziła większość życia nie w ścianach rodzinnych komnatach, lecz wśród ludu, i dzięki temu poznała wielu przyjaciół Thorina, a wszyscy byli odważni i lojalni. Pomiędzy nimi był Farin, syn Burina, który razem ze swoim ojcem u boku Thorina walczył w dolinie Azanulbizar; mężny wojownik ze szlachetnego rodu, którego życie zmusiło, by został kupcem; jasnowłosy, jasnooki, o szczerym i radosnym śmiechu. Jego właśnie wybrała Dís, a on zgodził się, i nic dziwnego, bo jedynie głupiec odrzuciły propozycję księżniczki, która dla swego ludu była piękną dziewczyną, a wszyscy kochali ją za dobre serce i ciepły uśmiech.

Zgodnie ze zwyczajami i tradycją, Dís po zaślubinach przeniosłaby się do sal swego męża. Ale ponieważ była księżniczką, a komnaty jej rodziny były w Ered Luin najwspanialsze, to jej mąż zamieszkał z rodziną królewską, bo życie wymagało, by dostosować niektóre zwyczaje do sytuacji. Jednak nawet pomimo tego niejakiego złagodzenia tradycji, Run, choć była przyjaciółką Dís, nie mogła być obecna przy zaślubinach, po przysięgi małżeńskie recytowane są po khuzdulsku, w tym sekretnym języku krasnoludów, który nie jest przeznaczony dla uszu elfów ani ludzi.

Zarówno Dís, jak i jej brat mieli jednak w pamięci kwestie lokalnej polityki, zdecydowali więc, że z okazji zaślubin księżniczki wydana zostanie uczta, wspólna dla krasnoludów i mieszkańców miasteczka. I od tamtego czasu każdego roku odnawiano porozumienie między dwoma ludami, i świętowano: jedzono i pito, i były tańce i śpiewy.

Po pewnym czasie Dís poszła zobaczyć się z krasnoludzką położną, a później z Run, i obie powiedziały księżniczce, że jest przy nadziei, co ogromnie uradowało zarówno Dís, jak i jej męża. A krasnoludzki król stał się jeszcze bardziej opiekuńczy względem siostry, i dbał o jej bezpieczeństwo, a także o to, by każde jej życzenie zostało spełnione. I tak radość i nadzieja powróciły do krasnoludzkiej siedziby, a wszyscy oczekiwali narodzin dziecka księżniczki, bo miało ono być dziedzicem tronu i dziedzicem Thorina, jeśli król nigdy by się nie ożenił. Wiadomo było, że ród Durina nie wygaśnie, i choć to jedno zmartwienie los zdjął z ramion króla.

Run często odwiedzała księżniczkę, czy to by sprawdzić, jak się czuła, czy by porozmawiać, czy ukoić obawy Dís związane z porodem i macierzyństwem, bo choć Run sama nie miała doświadczenia w tych kwestiach, asystowała przy wielu porodach i pomagała już wielu młodym matkom. Dís bardzo chciała jakoś odpłacić przyjaciółce za jej opiekę, ale nie mogła zaoferować jej klejnotów, bo Run żadnych by nie przyjęła, nie mogła też zaoferować zielarce żadnej pomocy. Dlatego w końcu Dís zdecydowała się ofiarować Run cząstkę wiedzy, i zaczęła potajemnie uczyć ją sekretnego języka krasnoludów, pomimo, że było to jawne złamanie zasad i tradycji, bo krasnoludowie zazdrośnie strzegą tajemnic swej mowy. Ale księżniczka uczyła przyjaciółkę jedynie najprostszych słów i codziennych zwrotów, i nie czuła się winna, bo przecież był to wyraz wdzięczności, jedyny, jaki mogła zaoferować. Trzymała jednak te lekcje w tajemnicy przez bratem, wiedząc, że on miałby na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie.

- A co z Run? – spytała Tilly, zaciekawiona. – Wiemy już, co się działo u krasnoludów, ale co z zielarką?

- Widzę, że nawet księżniczka i król to dla ciebie za mało – zaśmiała się Acwyn, a wszyscy wokół ogniska roześmieli się razem z nią.

Tilly wydęła usta, nie zważając na to, że gest był dziecinny; widocznie jej urażona duma była ważniejsza. Ale Acwyn uśmiechnęła się do dziewczynki przepraszająco, i powoli grymas zniknął z jej buzi.

- Wybacz, maleńka, śmiałam się do ciebie, nie z ciebie – wyjaśniła uspokajająco. – Ale myślę, że następna część opowieści spodoba ci się.

Niewiele w tamtym czasie działo się w życiu Run. Leczyła, zbierała zioła, zajmowała się ogródkiem, i znów wróciła do warzenia piwa. Często odwiedzała Dúnadana, a także Oswina i jego żonę, i, rzecz jasna, także krasnoludzką księżniczkę, i starała się jak najwięcej czasu spędzać z przyjaciółmi.

Był nawet moment, że prawie się zaręczyła. Ale choć wszyscy doceniali jej umiejętności jako uzdrowicielki, i to, jak poświęcała się pracy, mężczyźnie, z którym się spotykała, niezbyt podobała się wizja żony, która opuszczałaby dom i rodzinę w środku nocy, by zająć się chorym, i w końcu nic nie wyszło z tych zaręczyn.

Spędzając sporo czasu z Oswinem i jego rodziną, Run miała wiele okazji, by obserwować jego córkę, Sage. Ciekawość dziewczynki bardzo wyraźnie przypominała jej inną dziewczynkę, sprzed wielu lat, i po jakimś czasie, mimo tego, że Sage miała zaledwie dziesięć wiosen, Run zaczęła rozważać, czy nie zacząć przyuczać jej na uzdrowicielkę.


	13. Chapter 13

_Autorka raduje się perspektywą Dragon Age'a Inkwizycji, więc sprawiedliwie, żeby czytelnicy uradowali się kolejnym rozdziałem :) Aczkolwiek będzie szło powoli, ponieważ robienie miliona rzeczy na raz nigdy nie jest dobre, a to właśnie robię. Także: powoli, ale będzie. Tymczasem zapraszam do innych fanfików :)_

* * *

**- 13 -**

**- C**zuję się winna, że musisz się mną opiekować – wyznała Run.

Rzeczywiście, tak się czuła, mimo, że dziewczyna zaoferowała pomoc z własnej woli, a jej matka wyraziła zgodę. Sage tylko wzruszyła swoimi drobnymi ramionami.

- Mama mówi, że nigdy nie łapię żadnej choroby – stwierdziła, niewzruszona. – I to prawda. – Choć Sage pochylała się nad ziołami, kiedy przez moment się odwróciła, Run dostrzegła jej szeroki uśmiech.

Może, pomyślała Run, taki właśnie był jej dar. Obserwowała dziewczynkę uważnie i widziała łatwość, z jaką przychodziła jej praca z ziołami, naturalny talent, jaki przejawiały jej drobne, dziecięce jeszcze dłonie. Może, pomyślała Run, razem z twoim imieniem zostałaś obdarzona podwójnym błogosławieństwem, słodkie dziecko, bo przecież w jednym ze starych dialektów jej imieniem nazywano zarówno szałwię, jak i mędrców.

- Chciałbyś zostać uzdrowicielką, Sage? – zapytała wreszcie zielarka.

Sage posłała jej kolejny ze swoich jasnych, radosnych dziecięcych uśmiechów, ale wyraz jej oczu był o wiele starszy niż powinien być u jakiegokolwiek dziecka.

- Pomyślałam, że może właśnie dlatego nigdy nie choruję – wyjaśniła, jakby była to najbardziej oczywista prawda na świecie.

- Uzdrawianie to nie tylko zioła – ostrzegła Run, nie po to jednak, by przestraszyć, a jedynie, by otworzyć dziewczynce oczy. – Czasem uzdrawianie oznacza złamane kości lub poranione ciało, czasami krew i pot, i nie zawsze też pachnie ziołami, a często bólem i strachem. Będą też rany, których nie będziesz potrafiła uzdrowić, choć ludzie i tak będą tego oczekiwali. A czasami nikt nie będzie oczekiwał uzdrowienia, ale gotowa będziesz oddać wszystko, żeby było ono możliwe – dokończyła Run cicho. – Teraz więc pytam cię ponownie, i zastanów się dobrze zanim dasz mi odpowiedź.

Sage zamyśliła się. Wyglądało to zabawnie w zestawieniu z jej wielkimi oczami i piegowatą twarzą, twarzą, która stworzona była do śmiechu, nie takich problemów.

- Myślę, że życie nie zawsze pachnie ziołami – odpowiedziała poważnie, marszcząc nos.

Run roześmiała się cicho, zadziwiona i pełna podziwu dla dziecięcej mądrości, która ukazywała czasem rzeczy, jakich dorośli nie byli w stanie dojrzeć. Tak, twoje imię przyniosło ci podwójne błogosławieństwo, mała Sage, pomyślała, i pewnego dnia dalece przewyższysz mnie w sztuce uzdrawiania, bo obdarzona zostałaś wszystkimi przymiotami, jakich ta sztuka wymaga, a nie masz żadnej z wad, jakie w tej profesji mogłyby być przeszkodą.

Rozmyślania przerwało nagłe pukanie do drzwi. Sage zbiegła na dół, żeby otworzyć. Run usłyszała głęboki, donośny głos, po którym rozpoznała Dwalina, i spokojniejszy, należący do Balina, i jeszcze jeden, łagodniejszy i wyższy, który należał do Náris, krasnoludzkiej akuszerki, terminującej na uzdrowicielkę, a nad tymi wszystkimi głosami górował śmiech Sage.

- Pani Run, mamy towarzystwo! – obwieściła dziewczynka.

Dały się słyszeć ciche kroki. Potem, mimo, że drzwi były otwarte, ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejdź, Náris – powiedziała Run, zrezygnowana, ciaśniej owijając się wełnianym szalem. – Co tu robicie?

Krasnoludka uśmiechnęła się spod swoich bujnych włosów koloru miedzi.

- Księżniczka martwiła się o ciebie, i wspomniała o tym Jego Wysokości. A ponieważ my nie chorujemy, propozycja, żebyśmy zaoferowali pomoc, wydawał się rozsądna.

- Dziękuję. Podziękuj też księżniczce, i przekaż moje podziękowania także królowi. Ale naprawdę nie ma potrzeby, żebyście pomagali. Dúnadan spędza zimę na miejscu, i codziennie przynosi mi wodę ze studni, a Sage przynosi jedzenie, i…

- Chciałabym dowiedzieć się, jak leczyć choroby twojego ludu – przerwała Náris. – Zresztą, wiem, że nigdy nie odmówisz nikomu, kto pragnie się uczyć. – Znów się uśmiechnęła; z natury była raczej nieśmiała, ale wśród tych, których znała dobrze, była bardziej otwarta i radosna, i szybko znalazły z Sage wspólny język. – Poza tym, dobrze radzę, nigdy nie odmawiaj pomocy, kiedy oferuje ją krasnolud.

. . .

To była, ogólnie rzec biorąc, dobra zima. Mroźna i śnieżna, jak wszystkie zimy w Ered Luin, ale mało kto chorował, a i sama Run także szybko wróciła do zdrowia. Nie miała tej zimy zbyt wiele pracy jako uzdrowicielka i cieszyła się z wolnego czasu. Uczyła Sage o ziołach, i często spędzała wieczory z jej rodziną, rozmawiając z Oswinem i Ivy; odwiedzała Dúnadana w jego chatce albo wędrowała z nim po lesie; częściej też odwiedzała Dís i bardzo lubiła te popołudnia w podziemnych salach, nagrzanych od ognia.

W jeden z takich dni siedziała z Dís i jej bratem, popijając grzane piwo i patrząc, jak Dís wyszywa ubranko dla swojego nienarodzonego jeszcze dziecka. Przez chwilę rozmawiali wszyscy o drobnych, codziennych sprawach, i wyglądało na to, że Thorin jest w dobrym nastroju, bo mówił więcej niż zazwyczaj i był bardziej uprzejmy. Run dopytywała o postępy w budowie krasnoludzkiej siedziby, bo prace zdawały się nie ustawać od dnia, kiedy pierwszy raz kilof uderzył w skałę. Król opisał, jak ozdabiali swoje sale, i obiecał któregoś dnia pokazać jej posągi dawnych bohaterów, a Dís obiecała o każdym z nich opowiedzieć historię. Run zapytała też o relief, zdobiący główne wrota, na co Dís odrzekła, że to długa historia, a Thorin wyjaśnił tylko, że dotyczyła ona ich przodka, Durina. Wtedy Run przestała pytać, i cała trójka siedziała razem przy ogniu, w ciszy, ale cisza ta była przyjazna; Run przyglądała się haftom Dís, a Thorin palił fajkę.

- Zastanawialiście się już nad imieniem? – zapytał Thorin siostrę jakiś czas później, ponownie nabijając fajkę.

Dís odłożyła robótkę na bok i wzięła głęboki oddech. Jej brat tego nie zauważył, ale Run to dostrzegła.

- Jeśli to będzie chłopiec, to Frerin – powiedziała księżniczka łagodnie, wpatrując się w brata z odrobiną niepokoju i ogromną nadzieją.

Thorin wstał gwałtownie, a fajka, zapomniana, potoczyła się po podłodze.

- Nie – powiedział z mocą, i choć mówił cicho, w jego głosie słychać było silne emocje. – Nie – powtórzył, niemalże delikatnie.

Ruszył do drzwi, po drodze przypadkowo nadeptując na fajkę i łamiąc ją, ale nie zwrócił na to najmniejszej uwagi. Wyszedł, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z taką siłą, że się zatrzęsły.

Dís spuściła głowę i westchnęła cicho. Sięgnęła po swoją robótkę i wróciła do pracy, ale już się nie uśmiechała.

Run przyglądała się całej scenie osłupiała. Wiedziała, że coś jej umknęło, że musiała przegapić jakieś istotne szczegóły czy może nie wiedziała o nich, bo, na Aulëgo, nie miała pojęcia, co się działo.

- Dís… - zaczęła cicho, ostrożnie. – Kim jest Frerin?

Księżniczka znów westchnęła. Odłożyła robótkę na kolana i skrzyżowała na niej ręce. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.

- Był naszym bratem – wyjaśniła wreszcie, cichym, miękkim głosem. – Poległ w Azanulbizarze. – Dís odwróciła głowę i wpatrzyła się w płomienie. – Thorin nigdy o nim nie wspomina, i nie toleruje, gdy inni to robią, co przed chwilą miała okazję zobaczyć. – Jej spojrzenie straciło ostrość. – Frerin był z nich dwóch młodszy, ale to on zginął, odszedł jako pierwszy, a Thorin był tego świadkiem. Dlatego od tamtej pory czuje się winny jego śmierci. – Dís znów westchnęła i uśmiechnęła się smutno. – Osobliwy jest, ten mój starszy brat. Nosi w sobie poczucie winy za coś, czemu nie był winny, ale czasem nie czuje żadnej winy z powodu swoich własnych uczynków, nieważne, jak bardzo mniej znaczących.


End file.
